SE BUSCA COMPAÑERO
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Estar en prisión no se parecía nada al reformatorio... temiendo él día a día, temiendo al futuro, y sin más esperanzas, si hasta su padre lo había abandonado... Duncan sin tener nada más que perder, responde a un anuncio, en el cual una chica busca compañero para un reality, a cambio de cualquier favor. Y eso lo llevara a enfrentar todo aquello que dejo inconcluso...
1. Capitulo 1

**NOTA: Hace poco volví a seguir la serie de Drama total, siendo más especifica la temporada All-Stars, y me quede con un mal sabor de boca con respecto a lo que le ocurrió a varios de mis personajes favoritos, Para luego ver los nuevos personajes que no me convencieron, y al final ver el primer episodio de Ridonculous Race que no está mal del todo…. así que se me ocurrió hacer esto**

 **Se Busca Compañero…**

 **1**

El ambiente no era agradable; el aroma a hombre que no ha tomado una ducha en algún tiempo, el tacto rugoso y áspero de la unica frazada que tenía, y el ruido que casi parecía un gruñido que el tipo que tenía en frente, hacia cada vez que respiraba. Duncan estaba a punto de enloquecer, miraba el reloj que había en el muro frente a su celda, esperando que fuese la hora de ir al patio de ejercicios, o a cualquier otro lado. Y aunque su hombría no le dejaría admitirlo, también le asustaban las miradas extrañas que de rato en rato le dedicaba su compañero de celda.

Entonces le salvo la campana, hora de ir al patio de ejercicio. Y aunque prácticamente escapo de su celda, en realidad no le gustaba la idea de estar ahí, pues su compañero de celda solía quedarse sentado mirando cada vez que él se ponía a hacer pesas o flexiones. Sin mencionar que junto a su compañero de celda, otro grupo de hombre feos y seguramente mucho más fuertes que él, tambien lo observaban de una manera algo pervertida. Realmente estaba muy mal. Entonces hizo lo de siempre. Sentarse a hacer pesas cerca de conde estuviera el guardia. Pues en caso de que realmente alguno de esos hombres feos quisiera hacerle algo, él tendría que defenderse. Y estaba en la cárcel, ya no podía hacerse el más rudo frente a delincuentes juveniles, ahora tendría que enfrentarse a criminales adultos.

Entonces mientras Duncan intentaba enfocarse en si había ganado algo de masa muscular una sombra apareció frente a él. Al levantar la vista vio a un guardia el cual en una actitud casi robótica.

\- ¿eres Duncan Estévez? – pregunto.

\- sí – respondió Duncan incomodo, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo. Entonces el guardia le dio un sobre. Duncan al ver como remitente el nombre de su mamá, abrió el sobre y se llevó una ingrata sorpresa.

"Mi querido Duncan, hable con tu ex oficial de libertad condicional, y también con tu padre. La demanda fue hecha a nombre de la cadena televisiva, y no hay abogado que podamos pagar, que pueda ganar tu caso. Lo siento de verdad Duncan, por otra parte, aun puedes presentar una apelación por tu cuenta, pero tu padre no quiere contratar a un abogado, ya sabes, dice que no cree que valga la pena sacarte de la cárcel, pero yo sé que eres listo y encontraras alguna salida. Con amor, mamá."

Duncan arrugo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Con suerte por buen comportamiento podría salir en 5 años, para entonces ya no sería joven, y con algo más de suerte podría conseguir un empleo mediocre. Recién ahora Duncan miraba su negro futuro y se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido, no era por las fechorías del pasado, estaba en prisión por un diabólico conductor de reallity/mal actor.

Más tarde Duncan comía sentado malhumorado en la cafetería. Miraba el televisor, cuando terminaba un noticiero del medio día. Y era hora de su parte favorita del noticiero (sarcasmo), chismes de la farándula. Y esa chica rubia y carismática que de hecho a Duncan se le hacía odiosa e hiperactiva, a pesar de ser sexy, narraba y hablaba, y decía muchas cosas que a Duncan poco le interesaban hasta que escucho una cosa "Drama total", y comenzó a poner atención.

\- "…Y de los productores de la saga de Drama total, ahora tenemos un formato nuevo, renovado al cien por ciento, y su nombre, de verdad esta cool" – decía aquella rubia híper-bronceada como si se tratara de un gran acontecimiento – "Drama total presenta: Ridonculous Race, o solo Ridonculous Race, o como a mí me gusta decirle RR. Acompañen a estos equipos de dos personas en una emocionante y dramática carrera por todo el mundo, donde incluso viejos concursantes de Drama total están participando, la seria está por terminar, lo cual es triste, porque esta increíble" – dijo con entusiasmo, tanto que Duncan creyó que la rubia estaba a punto de orinarse en sus ajustados shorts.

Entonces vio que el presentador no se trataba de Chris, eso le causo una malévola satisfacción. Y luego un montaje con escenas de algunos episodios. Incluso vio a sus viejos conocidos. Pero claro, ya no quería estar en más en televisión, pues algunos presos se burlaban de algunos de sus peores momentos en cámara.

Y después de unas horas de trabajo en la lavandería de la prisión. Duncan no quería volver a su celda, de todos modos si su compañero sabía que estaba ahí solo, mientras los guardias estaban lejos… No, mejor distraerse haciendo otra cosa. Duncan tenía acceso a la biblioteca, aunque la lectura no le atrajera tanto, a suerte por buena conducta tenía permitido usar por dos horas al día la computadora, y había llegado el momento.

Duncan se puso los audífonos, busco en Youtube una lista de reproducción de los éxitos de sex Pistols y comenzó a revisar páginas de contenido diverso y hasta estúpido, de la clase que uno revisa solo para matar el tiempo, y que a menudo se comparten en redes sociales. Cuando alguien posteo una captura de pantalla.

"Se Busca Compañero de Equipo para participar en Reallity, The Ridonculous Race, segunda temporada. A cambio de favores varios que en mis capacidades estoy en posición de ofrecer. Requerimientos: Tener cierto grado de aptitud física, disponibilidad de tiempo, experiencia de cualquier tipo en Reallity shows, buen carácter y capacidad para mantener un juego estrategico.".

La publicación estaba posteada como una curiosidad. Y no faltaron personas que se pusieron a comentar al respecto. Y Duncan encontraba esto divertido. Hasta que se topó con un comentario "En realidad es una chica la que posteo eso, era linda, pero me rechazo, aun así, dijo que hasta podría sacar a mi hermano del reformatorio, si es que cumplía con sus requerimientos".

Entonces Duncan se interesó. No estaba libre como para participar de nuevo en un reallity, pero si es que esa chica había ofrecido liberar a alguien del reformatorio, quizá, y solo quizá podría sacarlo de la cárcel. De todos modos no tenía nada que perder. Así que busco el nombre de usuario del cual provenía el post, y dejo un mensaje.

"Hola, soy Duncan, sí el de Isla del drama, y no miento, bueno estuve participando en casi todas las temporadas, incluso gane una vez. Como sea, ahora mismo si sigues el show, sabes que estoy en la cárcel por haber destruido la casa de playa de Mcclean, soy fuerte y estoy dispuesto a seguir cualquier tipo de estrategia que me digas. Y estoy dispuesto a ser tu compañero para esa estúpida carrera si me sacas de aquí, tengo una apelación que presentar y no tengo abogado."

Al enviar ese mensaje Duncan se sentía algo raro, no solo porque un guardia estaba vigilando lo que escribía, sino porque le parecía que lo que había escrito sonaba mal, pero bueno, muchos presos buscaban abogados por internet, que estuviese pidiendo ayuda a una desconocida no era lo más raro del mundo.

Entonces llego una solicitud para video Chad. Duncan no esperaba que respondiera tan rápido. Antes de contestar que sí miro al guardia que tenía detrás y cuando este asintió. Duncan se preparó. Esperaba a una ambiciosa hambrienta de fama. Pero cuando la cámara enfoco una imagen, salto en su silla para atrás, al ver la cara de Courtney. Entonces noto que ella no se movía y más bien se escuchaba una risa que él nunca había escuchado antes. Entonces la chica que lo contacto quito la foto de Courtney de en frente de la webcam, y dejo verse.

Usaba una camiseta de camuflaje militar y una chaqueta negra encima, en sus manos usaba guantes de motociclista, y llevaba una gargantilla de cuero negro sin más detalles, cabello largo y negro ligeramente ondeado con un mechón morado, y su piel algo pálida, no tanto como Gwen, pero sí estaba pálida.

\- Lo siento, no lo pude resistir, en especial si eras en realidad el verdadero Duncan – dijo ella tranquila después de haber terminado de reír.

Duncan se recuperó del susto y se volvió a acercar a la computadora.

\- Bien, entonces, hablemos de negocios – dijo Duncan tratando de aparentar rudeza.

\- Así que si te quiero de compañero, debo sacarte de la cárcel, interesante – comento la chica como si algo le divirtiera – me dices que tienes una apelación, y no tienes abogado, déjame estudiar tu caso, y veré si puedo hacer algo por ti, sino me temo que el trato tendrá que cancelarse – dijo ella también tranquila.

\- Sé honesta ¿tengo posibilidad? – pregunto Duncan algo pesimista.

\- no puedo prometerte nada, obviamente si puedo hacer algo por ti haré, eres mi mejor opción como compañero, el equipo de producción de Ridonculous Race es el mismo que produjo Drama total, y tú eres el único que puede ofrecerme algo de experiencia, y si debo juzgarte por lo que vi, eres uno de los competidores más fuertes– dijo la chica.

\- bien, pero si pudieras apurarte con eso estaría bien, no lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí – dijo Duncan frotándose la sien nerviosamente.

\- de acuerdo, y por cierto me llamo Alice, ¿mañana puedo contactarte a la misma hora? – pregunto la chica de ojos azules algo confiada.

\- bueno, no es que vaya a ir a ninguna parte, ni tenga más planes – respondió Duncan.

\- de acuerdo me encargare de eso ahora mismo, nos vemos – se despido Alice.

\- bien, adiós – dijo Duncan aun nervioso.

Duncan no sabía cuánto podría contar con aquella chica. A menos que fuera maestra en fugas de prisión. Se vestía como una rebelde, pero era civilizada y tranquila al hablar, nada en ella parecía tener lógica. Pero Duncan ya llevaba tres meses en prisión, no tenía abogado, y esa era su última oportunidad para salir. Al menos tenía la vaga esperanza que le ofrecía Alice.

Duncan entonces dejo la computadora, y tomo un libro de lo que sea, solo quería evitar ser llevado de nuevo a su celda. Para evitar estar en su celda, termino inscribiéndose a ese programa de escuela a distancia, pero justo esa semana decidieron darles vacaciones. Y claro últimamente su compañero de celda ponía cada vez más nervioso a Duncan.

Y tras una mala cena, volver a su celda con pavor, dormir con un ojo abierto y un pedazo de vidrio roto bajo la almohada (pues no tenía nada más con que defenderse, le habían decomisado su navaja). Duncan despertó al día siguiente para el desayuno. Y con alegría marcó otro día en su calendario, otro día sin que su compañero de celda le hiciese algo raro.

El día pasó lento, exactamente la misma rutina del otro día, exceptuando que ese día era su turno de barrer los corredores, no de trabajar en la lavandería. Y así Duncan volvió a la biblioteca. No podía esperar a recibir el veredicto que Alice le había ofrecido. Aunque una parte de él era muy pesimista al respecto. Y una vez que el Video Chad que él esperaba llego, no pudo evitar sentir pesado el estómago y con cierta desazón abrió la charla. Alice lucia exactamente igual que el anterior día excepto que parecía que simplemente no había dormido muy bien.

\- Hola Duncan – saludo ella a punto de bostezar pero cubrió su boca.

\- Alice ¿qué sucedió? Te ves horrible – comento Duncan sin tacto – oye, dime de una vez si puedes hacer algo por mí, o no – exigió.

\- Tienes suerte, creo que puedo sacarte de ahí – finalmente revelo Alice – pero no va ser tan fácil – explico ella.

\- Solo dime, he luchado contra lagartos, puedo hacer cualquier cosa – dijo Duncan, por primera vez en mucho tiempo confiado.

\- Bueno tomara algunos procesos legales, pero si sale bien, estarás libre, en el peor de los casos, reducirán tu condena a solo 2 años – dijo Alice, bajándole el ánimo al peli-verde que tenía en frente – no me mires así, tampoco puedo hacer milagros – se excusó.

\- Ya, deja de decirme la posibilidades y dime ¿Cómo Rayos salgo de aquí? – exigió Duncan.

\- Bien, en primera, aun eres menor de edad, 17 años, Chris McClean, exigió que se te juzgara como un adulto por conducta "de crimines mayores" – dijo la chica dibujando comillas – te juzgaron como un mayor de edad por que asumieron que cometiste un crimen mayor, sin embargo dentro se tu sentencia estipularon "Destrucción de propiedad privada y Uso de explosivos" – dijo la chica como si de un gran descubrimiento se tratara.

\- oye, aun no entiendo como eso va a sacarme de aquí – reclamo Duncan sin entender.

\- Por tecnicismos, ahora presta atención – aclaro la chica – Destrucción de propiedad privada y Uso de explosivos, no son crímenes mayores, en tu audiencia díselo al juez, y cuando menos tendrán que llevarte a una correccional para menores – dijo la chica.

\- bien, eso es bueno, pero no saldré de a tiempo como para participar contigo en el programa – comento Duncan, aun así por la mirada Alice ya veía que ella tenía más.

\- Ahora escucha con cuidado, en tu apelación, pide una audiencia con tus demandantes, y esto te va a gustar, tu demandante no es Chris McClean, tus demandantes son el equipo de producción de Drama total, ósea los jefes de Chris – dijo la chica.

\- espera, me demandaron los productores, no Chris – se quejó Duncan.

\- Pues supongo que Chris no quiso perder el tiempo contratando a su propio abogado si podía usar los de la productora; como sea, ahora que digamos a la productora no le agrada mucho Chris, los metió en muchos problemas legales desde que lleno una isla de desechos tóxicos radioactivos, para luego hundir la isla, la horrible mutación que sufrió una concursante, sin mencionar la seguridad de los jugadores, de un grupo de bebes, animales y de los pasantes, entre otras cosas, McClean le costó a la compañía millones, y no creo que sigan permitiéndoselo, y ahí cuando una demanda por acoso de tu parte equilibrara la balanza – dijo la chica con un tono un poco malicioso al final.

\- ¿demanda por acoso? – dudo Duncan.

\- revise lo emitido al aire, y Chris durante la temporada All stars estuvo fastidiándote más de lo admisible, se burló de ti en tu cara, y hasta enseño segmentos de grabaciones tuya, y altero partes de la competencia, para reírse de ti; y por eso tomaste la decisión de explotar su casa de playa, fuiste presionado, humillado, y acosado psicológicamente por él, sin mencionar que escapaste una vez, y te obligaron a volver – dijo Alice con ese misma malicia.

\- entiendo lo que dices, pero en serio, no me gusta la idea de hacerme la víctima – se quejó Duncan.

\- Pues lo eres, porque todas las evidencias que saque de lo emitido por el show, son reales, y si fuera tú dejaría mi orgullo un poco de lado para salir de la cárcel, además ese no es el golpe de gracia – Alice sonrió – Por más que en Drama total siempre expusieron a riesgos potencialmente letales a los competidores, siempre todo fue controlado, pero en el episodio en el cual destruiste esa casa, en realidad arrojaron explosivos al agua, que pudieron o no explotar, de un modo irresponsable, entonces estuvieron a disposición de los concursantes, y por más que tenían la toma de ti cogiendo ese explosivo, no hicieron nada al respecto, en resumen, pusieron en manos de un menor de edad explosivos – explico Alice con perfecta elocuencia.

\- M# %$ los tenemos – celebro Duncan.

\- te estoy enviando un paquete donde todo está más detallado, debe llegarte mañana supongo, no soy abogada ni estudiante de derecho, así que estarás solo en la corte, pero en el paquete que te estoy enviando esta todo detallado, paso a paso, solo sigue el plan, y avísame si hay contingencias, te deje en ese paquete mi numero – dijo la chica.

\- descuida, odio admitirlo, pero soy bueno para seguir ordenes – dijo Duncan sonriendo algo más confiado, para luego darse cuenta de que su espeluznante compañero de celda lo miraba de ese modo mal intencionado y acosador.

\- ya debo irme – bostezo Alice – por cierto, cuando te llegue mi paquete, no te rías de mi apellido, y si tienes problemas con tu compañero de celda, dale leche de soya, o soya en general, o té de una raíz que te estoy enviando como regalo extra, eso ayudará, pero no preguntes como – dijo Alice y se desconectó.

A Duncan no le gustaba en absoluto pensar en lo que su compañero de celda quería hacerle, pero Alice curiosamente tenía hasta una solución a eso. Duncan sin embargo esta ocasión se levantó sin temor, solo se acercó al guardia dejando la computadora, listo para regresar a su celda. Por primera vez desde que llego a la prisión se sentía esperanzado…


	2. Capitulo 2

**Se Busca Compañero…**

 **2**

Sin duda no era el ambiente natural de Duncan, estar frente de un par de hombres de traje tratando de negociar con ellos. Era hasta un poco surrealista, pero Duncan ya estaba acostumbrándose, en especial porque veía lo descontentos que estaban, y eso le gustaba mucho.

-… Y eso me lleva al episodio de mi expulsión, en el capítulo número 7 de la temporada todo estrellas – decía Duncan, que prácticamente había memorizado las palabras de Alice, tomo el control remoto de una televisión, sobre un carrito, conectada a un reproductor de DVD con un video que Alice había enviado – como ven en pantalla, hasta mostraron la toma de mi tomando la dinamita, y acaso ¿alguien hizo algo? – Pregunto Duncan – ¿qué equipo de producción sería tan irresponsable para dejar en manos de un menor, un explosivo? Sobre todo si ya tenía un historial de problemas con la autoridad y conducta incendiaria, sin mencionar el acoso psicológico de Chris McClean contra mí – dijo Duncan seguro.

\- bien Hijo – dijo uno de los hombres – ya vimos suficiente, y aceptamos el trato, retiramos los cargos a cambio de que esto no llegue a una demanda – dijo uno de los abogados.

\- No obstante, tampoco puedes mostrar esa información al público, y mucho menos a la prensa, y claro, aun puedes participar en las producciones de la cadena, pero si te metes con Chris de nuevo, ya no podremos hacer nada – dijo otro abogado.

\- No tengo problemas, una temporada más, la cual ni conducirá McClean, y no me volverán a ver nunca más – aseguro Duncan.

\- Bien, supongo que eso es todo señor Estévez – dijo el otro abogado extendiendo la mano.

\- perfecto, entonces esperare mi liberación – dijo Duncan tomando la mano del hombre y agitándola en señal del acuerdo al que había llegado.

Ambos abogados pusieron sus papeles a sus portafolios y se marcharon, Duncan se sentó en una silla a esperar que un guardia lo condujera de nuevo a su celda, mientras tanto puso sus papeles en orden y guardo la cinta que Alice le había enviado. Y el guardia no tardó mucho en aparecer.

\- oye Bob, sabes esta es la última vez que me llevas esposado a mi celda, hasta creo que voy a extrañarte – dijo Duncan al guardia mientras lo esposaba.

Una vez en su celda Duncan vio a su compañero, el cual ni lo miro, pero solo para asegurarse a penas se fue el guardia. Duncan saco de debajo su de su almohada una barra de cereal de Soya, que Alice le envió también. Duncan mordió un poco de la cobertura de chocolate.

\- oye amigo ¿quieres? – ofreció a su compañero de celda.

Su compañero lo miro y prácticamente le quito el dulce de las manos, y se lo trago. Luego miro hacia sus pantalones, dudoso. Duncan entonces se relajó. Entonces Bob el guardia se acercó.

\- Duncan Estévez ven aquí – lo llamo.

Duncan entonces fue. Procedimiento de rutina, sería liberado al día siguiente. Obviamente por ser la cárcel y no estar en el protocolo, no contactarían a sus padres, pero le darían una llamada. Hizo el reconocimiento de sus pertenencias entre otras cosas. Al día siguiente sería liberado.

Y tras la primera noche de sueño más o menos tranquilo que tuvo desde que llego a la prisión, se dio el lujo de faltar al desayuno, y las 9 en punto de la mañana salió de su celda sin el mameluco naranja, sino con su ropa de siempre, su camiseta de calavera, sus zapatillas rojas estilo urbano, todo. Fue conducido por Bob el guardia hasta la puerta.

\- Espero no verte por aquí de nuevo, chico – le dijo.

\- yo también Bob – dijo Duncan.

Duncan iba con su equipaje en el hombro. Y no creyó sentirse tan bien cuando cruzo ese umbral, aquella puerta reforzada de acero, se abrió para que él saliera.

Y la primera vista que su libertad le concedió fue un estacionamiento casi vacío fuera de la cárcel, nadie cerca, excepto un auto, un viejo Nisan, color negro, donde alguien esperaba por él. Duncan sonriente se acercó al auto, golpeo la ventanilla del conductor y esta se bajó.

\- Al fin nos conocemos – le dijo Duncan a la chica que tenía en frente.

\- ¿vas a quedarte ahí, o vas a subir al auto? – dijo Alice desafiante y desinteresada.

Entonces Duncan dio la vuelta, y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto la abrió, arrojo sus cosas al aparte trasera y se sentó, cerró la puerta y Alice arranco.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Dudo Alice en lo que Duncan miraba los desgarrados Jeans de la chica.

\- claro – dijo este con nerviosismo, pues estaba al lado de una chica agradable a la vista, después de algunos mese de solo ver hombre feos, y a pesar de ya haber sufrido lo mismo en el reformatorio, el trauma de su compañero de celda afecto su hombría, así que quizá tenía las hormonas algo revueltas.

\- ¿no había alguien más que te recogiera?, por ejemplo tu mamá, o un amigo, quizá hasta una de tus ex novias – planteo ella, entonces noto que le miraba las piernas – y por favor mira a otro lado o te dejo aquí mismo – condiciono más severa.

\- Perdona – tuvo que disculparse – no he visto a una chica de carne y hueso en algún tiempo – se explicó con desinterés – y no, no había alguien más, mis viejos amigos son mala influencia y no quiero volver a la cárcel; o sino son dementes participantes de reality de los cuales no sé nada desde que me encarcelaron; además quiero sorprender a mi mamá, y molestar a mi papá – dijo con mucho resignación, pero una sonrisita malévola afloro al final.

\- y bien ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? ¿A tu casa, a comer algo, o no sé? – cuestiono Alice mientras ya entraban a la ciudad.

\- a comer algo decente, primero – respondió Duncan.

\- Conozco una cafetería de camino, supongo que ahí podremos hablar, y luego te llevare a casa – dijo Alice.

\- perfecto – dijo Duncan sonriendo.

\- no me sonrías así – pidió Alice incomoda.

Y así comenzó un incómodo silencio. Duncan sabía muy bien que no estaba dando una buena primera impresión, la chica que tenía al lado lo había liberado de la cárcel, y eso no era poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando del mismo modo en cual actuaba cuando Courtney se ponía mandona con él en la primera temporada del show. Sí, eso no era bueno, en especial porque él no sabía nada de ella, hasta donde sabía ella lo suficientemente inteligente y malvada como para haber logrado que abogados profesionales retiraran la demanda contra él, pero – en ese Momento Alice puso música para hacer menos incomodo el silencio – ella oia a Sex Pistols – Y paro limpiamente en un alto, y tratando de alcanzar a ver el semáforo, Alice deslizo el cuerpo hacia delante dejando a Duncan ver que en la parte de atrás de su chaqueta había un cráneo que se le hacía familiar, sí lo había visto en una película, y lo recordó, era el que aparecía en el afiche de Baños Sangrientos 3. Eso solo hizo que Duncan quisiera verla un poco más, pero claro Inteligente y malevola, gustos en común con él. Entonces ya no quiso verla, pues se dio cuenta, ella parecía una fusión entre Courtney y Gwen. Esa idea lo hizo temblar, y también le hizo recordar viejos resentimientos.

Tras ver los videos de la temporada Todos Estrellas que Alice le había enviado, Duncan pudo ver sus errores, en primera. Courtney al parecer tenía una fijación por los tipos que primero le parecían cavernícolas, y eso era lo único que explicaba que ella hubiera terminado con Scott. Y por otra parte, Gwen al parecer no terminaba de corresponderle sus sentimientos, y claro, por alguna extraña razón no todo lo que ella y Courtney tenía en común, era él. Así que actuó como un idiota, y de hecho le dolía quizá más que Gwen no hubiese ido a verlo a prisión, hasta Owen fue a verlo, pero ni rastro de Gwen. Entonces Alice detuvo el auto.

\- listo, a comer, espero que tengas dinero – dijo estacionando el auto y apagando la música.

\- tengo 20 dolares, creo que es suficiente, si quieres te invito algo – ofreció Duncan.

\- no te molestes por mí, solo deja de mirarme de ese modo, está comenzando a asustarme – dijo Alice – y por cierto, si llego asustarme te dejare sin la posibilidad de dejar descendencia en este mundo – amenazo con una calma que resulto más intimidante que si hubiera sido agresiva.

\- lo siento, pero las únicas chicas que he visto en todo este tiempo fueron chicas en una pantalla, y creo que lo entiendes ¿no? – trato de explicarse Duncan.

\- necesitas un licuado de soya, yo invito, si eso te calma – dijo ella entrando en la cafetería.

Pero reconociendo esa preponderancia arrogante como el lado Courtney de Alice, Duncan se decido por otra estrategia.

\- mejor deja de hablarme con ese tono dominante, tengo las hormonas tan revueltas, que créeme que no ayuda – se sinceró – y de verdad quiero ser decente – agrego.

-de acuerdo, lo siento – se disculpó Alice – supongo que me gusta tener el control, y olvide que tú tienes un problemas con la autoridad, quizá peores de lo que considere – dijo en un tono ligeramente más amistoso y ambos entraron a la cafetería.

Duncan gasto sus veinte dólares en tocino, panqueques y demás, mientras tanto Alice solo se sentó ahí tranquila a acompañarlo, apoyándose sobre un codo.

\- Así que – Duncan decido romper el silencio – ¿Alice Cooper? – cuestiono Duncan.

\- te dije que no te burlaras de mi apellido – protesto ella pero levemente – en mi defensa, mi madre no sabía quién es Alice Cooper, hasta que compre uno de sus discos – conto ella.

\- Bueno, ahora dime ¿por qué necesitas tan desesperadamente un compañero como para sacarme de prisión? – pregunto.

\- eso no te lo puedo responder, no por ahora, es demasiado personal – dijo Alice.

\- No comiences con los secretos, vamos a ser equipo ¿no? – cuestiono Duncan.

\- bueno, es cierto debe haber cierto nivel de confianza – analizo ella – ¿qué te parece un juego? – propuso ella.

\- ¿un juego? – cuestiono Duncan.

\- es un gran juego, se llama, irónicamente "Se busca Compañero" – dijo Alice.

\- ¿Qué Demonios? – siguió cuestionando Duncan.

\- Es un juego basado en una comedia europea poco conocida de los 70 sobre universitarios que buscaban compañeros de cuarto, solo escucha – explico Alice – piensa en tres cosas que yo no puedo saber de ti, y yo pensare en tres cosa que tú no puedes saber de mí, mientras dure el juego, podemos preguntarnos lo que sea, y contestaremos con la verdad, lo único que no podemos preguntar es acerca de esas tres cosas – explico Alice.

\- me dirías lo que sea que pregunte acerca de ti, excepto solo tres cosas, interesante – admito Duncan – aunque suena a verdad o reto.

\- la diferencia es que este juego no tiene límite, si no quieres, y si intentas mentir, o no quieres decir algo, debes darme 10 dólares, eso lo hace interesante, así confiaremos mutuamente, y será un gran ejercicio de equipo – agrego Alice.

\- de acuerdo – acepto Duncan, de todos modos ya había sido humillado en televisión, sentía que no tenía nada que ocultarle a Alice.

\- bien, las tres cosas que no puedes preguntarme son, nada acerca de junio del año pasado, para empezar; lo segundo seria ningún secreto que este guardando por alguien más; y por último, no preguntes acerca de la razón por la que necesito el dinero – dijo Alice – te toca – indico.

\- bien, veamos – dudo un poco – numero 1, no preguntes qué paso con el dinero que gane después de esa tontería de Luz, Drama, Acción; numero 2, nada de cuando tení años; y número 3, ningún detalle sobre mi estancia en la correccional – dio Duncan.

\- me parece correcto – dijo Alice.

\- probemos esto – dijo Duncan algo más confiado.

\- adelante pregunta, las respuestas son sin censura – dijo Alice mientras descaradamente robaba la fresa que iba encima de los waffles de Duncan, sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- ¿Cómo es tu ropa interior? – pregunto Duncan mirando de nuevo a Alice, con medio cerebro suyo tratando de descifrar que ocultaba bajo la ropa, y la otra mitad arrepintiéndose de aquello.

\- ¿enserio? – Cuestiono Alice tranquila pero algo ofendida – ¿de arriba o de abajo? – preguntó resignada.

\- ambas – respondió Duncan tratando de mantener la seriedad.

\- bien llevo un sosten de color gris, simple, sin encaje, copa entera, pero sin relleno, yo misma se los saco, odio los sostenes con relleno – dijo ella, se detuvo unos minutos para ver la reacción de Duncan, y al verlo desconcertado, siguió hablando – y abajo llevo calzones blancos con encaje, modelos de abuelita, es más cómodo así – dijo Alice sin vergüenza y luego se comió la fresa que se había robado.

\- ok, entonces esto va en serio – se admiró Duncan.

\- bien, mi turno – dijo Alice con unas sonrisa algo más malévola – ¿alguna vez tu compañero de celda, llego a tocarte, o a verte desnudo? – pregunto Alice.

\- no, a suerte – dijo Duncan avergonzado – No tenías por qué preguntar algo así – reclamo.

\- al igual que tú no tenías por qué preguntar sobre mi ropa interior, estamos a mano – dijo ella ahora robando del plato de Duncan una papa frita que acompañaba a una hamburguesa.

\- Bien – se resignó Duncan, debía admitirlo estaba actuando como un pervertido – ok, creo que sí necesito un batido de soya.

\- también funcionaria una ducha helada – le dijo Alice más tranquila, robando otra papa frita.

\- ¿y porque comes de mi comida? – pregunto Duncan.

\- perdón si te molesta, pero ya me dio hambre, y es anatómicamente improbable que te acabes todo incluyendo los complementos, y no quiero que se desperdicie – respondió.

\- No, come si quieres, está bien – dijo Duncan.

Duncan la miraba de nuevo, con más curiosidad que otra cosa esta ves mientras tranquila tomaba su tercera papa frita. No es que Alice fuera mandona y dominante, solo exigía respeto; y de hecho estaba siendo hasta muy paciente con él. Lo único que Duncan seguía sin gustarle es que lo tenía bien controlado hasta cierto punto. Pero por otro lado era agradable de cierto modo.

\- si ganamos la temporada – dijo de pronto Alice – repartiremos las ganancias 60-40 ¿está bien para ti, o hay que negociar? – pregunto Alice.

\- ¿60 para ti, 40 para mí? – Dudo Duncan – supongo que como tú eres la que va armar la estrategia y me sacaste de prisión es justo – acepto Duncan.

\- perfecto, bueno, la audición es en vivo, no es en video, tendremos que hacer cola, pero eso ya el próximo mes, y como es una carrera habrá que correr, y hasta donde veo ese no es tu fuerte – dijo Alice mirando bajo la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo que no es mi fuerte? – cuestiono Duncan.

\- al ejercitar te concentras muchos en los brazos, y luego en el abdomen, tus piernas son cortas y están delgadas en comparación del resto de tu anatomía – explico Alice – sal a correr en las mañanas, y los domingos y sábados saldrás a entrenar conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – planteo Alice.

\- ¿tengo de otra? – acepto Duncan resignado.

\- por ahora eso es todo, termina de comer, y te llevare a casa – dijo Alice tranquila y contenta.

\- ¿qué pasa? No quieres preguntar nada más – cuestión Duncan, pues Alice se estaba poniendo distante, de cierto modo eso no le agradaba.

\- preguntare cuando tus hormonas estén normales, o hayas tomado una ducha fría – respondió Alice.

Duncan sonrió, y no supo porque, quizá era por el alivio de no estar siendo mal juzgado, o quizá porque tenía el estómago lleno de comida que resultaba agradable, o simplemente por gratitud con ella. De vuelta al auto de Alice, Duncan tenía mucho que preguntar, pero Alice fue quien hablo. Se verían el próximo sábado a las 7:30 en un parque cercano para entrenar. Y Claro Alice también le exigió su número telefónico, de su recientemente recuperado celular. Apartando eso Duncan hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Alice, no quería volver a darse cuenta de que era linda y pues que era una fémina dominante y misteriosa. No quería que esa perversión involuntaria hiciera que Alice cumpliera sus amenazas, o que la molestaran, él no quería fastidiarla de ningún modo. Quizá temiendo que aquello fuesen sentimientos por alguien que no concia lo suficiente. Como hacía tiempo pasó con Courtney.

Pero al tener el mismo interés en las chicas que aparecían al otro lado de la ventana de aquel auto, entonces se calmó. En realidad Alice solo era una desconocida con quien tenía un contrato, quizá con el tiempo una amiga, pero por el momento, debía antes aprender con quien estaba jugando, pues esa chica no dejaba de ser un enigma.

El auto de repente se detuvo en un lugar que a Duncan se le hizo un poco incómodo reconocer. Había crecido en ese vecindario, y exceptuando que había una nueva parrilla en el patio, y que los vecinos cambiaron su horrible decoración exterior de gnomos de jardín a los flamencos rosa. Todo parecía exactamente igual a como Duncan lo dejo la última vez.

\- Residencia Estevez, ya llegamos – anuncio Alice.

Duncan se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y recogió sus cosas del asiento de atrás.

\- nos vemos – le dijo a Alice abriendo la puerta.

\- No lo olvides, el sábado a las 7:30, no faltes – le recordó en lo que Duncan salía del auto.

\- Claro que no, adiós – dijo sintiendo cierto vacío cuando cerró la puerta de aquel Nisán negro, al que no le iría mal una nueva capa de pintura.

A penas Duncan se dio vuelta para ver su casa, Alice arranco y se fue. Duncan camino inseguro por su propio patio, de cierto modo estar en casa no era del todo agradable. Gruño un poco, aunque luego vino una imagen agradable a su mente. Su padre y su disgusto, eso sería tan genial. Sí Duncan era una decepción, que opinaría de verlo en casa, seguro no le gustaría saber que su pequeño "error" había salido libre aun sin abogado. Entonces Duncan vio la nueva parrilla que había en su patio "Así que gastaste tu maldito dinero en una parrilla en lugar de ayudarme, viejo bastardo" pensó. No había duda, estaba lleno de resentimientos contra su padre.

Duncan aun guardaba la llave de la casa, y no tuvo problemas en abrir la cerradura, entonces entro. La sala estaba vacía, pero en la cocina estaba alguien. Duncan entro, y ahí estaba su mamá lavando los platos tranquila.

\- Hola mamá – dijo Duncan.

Su madre entonces soltó el plato que tenía en las manos. Luego volteo y vio a Duncan ahí parado.

\- Duncan – dijo feliz y corrió a abrazarlo – mi bebe, no puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo esta.

\- tranquila mamá, a mí también me da gusto verte – dijo Duncan.

\- pero no tenías abogado, no nos notificaron – decía Amelia Estévez, cuando lo noto – no habrás escapado ¿o sí? Duncan – cuestión de pronto.

\- No estoy libre, y retiraron los cargos – respondió Duncan orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudo Amelia, aunque ella misma le había dicho a su hijo que podía.

\- Bueno es un poco raro – comento Duncan – respondí a un anuncio de una chica en internet, ofrecía hacer cualquier favor que estuviese en sus capacidades a cambio del compañero adecuado, y como gane ya una temporada de Drama Total, y soy un competidor fuerte ella me quiso de compañero, ella reviso mi caso y encontró fallas técnicas en la demanda de McClean, luego encontró con que denunciar a la cadena, y ellos aceptaron liberarme de cargos si es que no los denunciaba – explicó Duncan

\- Wow – se asombró su madre – debe ser una chica muy lista – comento.

\- Sí se llama Alice, ella me trajo también, y bueno debo serle fiel a nuestro contrato y la seguiré viendo, quizá te la presente luego, por ahora quiero tomar una ducha, y a propósito ¿Dónde está el viejo? – pregunto Duncan.

\- tu padre, fue al supermercado, insistió en hacer una gran parrillada con los vecinos para presumir su nueva parrilla – dijo su madre con algo de molestia – no te preocupes por él, anda sube a tu cuarto, lo deje tal y como lo dejaste – le dijo su madre recuperando el ánimo – que alegría que mi niño haya vuelto a casa – dijo abrazando a Duncan una vez más.

\- también me alegra volver mamá – dijo Duncan devolviéndole al abrazo.

Duncan suspiro. Normalmente hubiera protestado en contra del amor de su madre, pero lo necesitaba. De todos modos ella era la única que estaba de su lado. Llego a su cuarto, arrojo sus cosas sobre la cama, busco en su cómoda ropa limpia, se retiró los piercing, y fue al baño para tomar una ducha fría. Y ahí mientras terminaba de calmarse y asearse noto el tatuaje que estaba en su brazo. Ahora que lo veía era bastante feo, y era un tatuaje sobre un tatuaje. Era el dibujo de una calavera deforme en tinta negra, que cubría lo que antes había sido un corazón que decía "Para mi Princesa". Salió de la ducha, se vistió, y fue escaleras abajo, justo a tiempo para oír a su padre enloquecer porque Duncan estaba libre. Fue tan gracioso como Duncan lo imagino. Hasta soltó sus bolsas de supermercado dejando sus filetes caer al piso. Pero no es que fuera un ex convicto, de hecho estaba libre de cargos, no podría echarlo de la casa, no serviría llamar a la policía, no podía ni castigarlo.

Duncan paso la tarde escondido mientras en el patio los vecinos se reunían en su patio. Pero no fue problema su madre le llevo la comida. Duncan en cierto modo tenía cosas que poner en orden, así que estuvo ocupado toda la tarde. La prisión había sido como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar. Si cumplía su sentencia al ser liberado tendría suerte de trabajar vendiendo papas fritas, y claro llegaría un momento en el que ni su madre podría protegerlo. Duncan pensaba en esto, y no veía el punto, no quería volver a meterse en problemas, pero también le daba asco convertirse en un adulto hecho y derecho, trabajar ocho horas al día, y ser uno más del montón, había algo maligno en aquello. Estaba confundido, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que debía alejarse de los problemas, no iba a volver a prisión. Cuando cumpliera 21 estaría libre de todos los cargos de delincuencia juvenil, quizá no podría ir a la universidad, pero por primera vez, sentía que podía ser libre.

Después de dar mil vueltas a lo que debía hacer, esa noche Duncan se planteó llamar a Courtney, tenía un asunto pendiente con ella, pero luego se desanimó, no quería volver a ver a esa chica en su vida. Tuvo en prisión tiempo para analizar ciertas cosas, como el hecho de que después de ganar la segunda temporada ella corrió a sus brazos, y que luego, en lugar de mostrar dolor por su infidelidad con Gwen, solo buscara venganza contra su ex-amiga, y al instante cambiarlo por Alejandro. Courtnet no era fiel a nada, era convenida y oportunista, ni le fue leal a su gran amiga Gwen, ni a su nuevo novio Scott. Pero en lugar de torturarse con esas cosas, durmió desde temprano.

Y aunque durmió como un bebe, toda la noche tuvo sueños extraños y confusos acerca de ropa interior blanca de abuelita con encaje y un sostén gris aburrido, y claro la chica que los llevaba puestos, aunque claro ese sueño fue más bizarro que sexy; luego soñó con labios pintados con labial azul oscuro, una cintura delgada, y una suave piel pálida; luego con un golpe en la ingle, cabello castaño con olor a perfume caro, ropa formal, piel morena, y un tatuaje de corazón con la frase "Para Duncan" que se desvanecía entre rayos laser. Para finalizar ese sueño loco Duncan soñó con ponerle dinamita en los dientes a Chris MacClean, y que la amada parrilla de su padre se lo comía…

 **NOTA: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia, por favor díganme que les pareció, recuerden que a todos nos gusta que nos dejen REVIEW… y una pregunta, a alguien que haya actualizado una historia recientemente, se le congelo el contador de visitas, en mi caso el contador se congelo hace como 24 horas, y lo confirme porque hasta dejaron comentarios en un nuevo capítulo, y el contador estaba en 0?... Como sea, nos leemos luego.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**NOTA: Hola a todos, Sé que no he podido actualizar pronto esta historia, y pido perdón por eso, sin embargo ahora estoy teniendo de nuevo tiempo para poder publicar, y posiblemente no pasen más de 2 semanas hasta el próximo capítulo, de todos modos, no me gusta dejar historias incompletas. Sin más gracias por leer, y si lo hacen por comentar también. Sin más aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

 **Se Busca Compañero…**

 **3**

Los sueños raros, hicieron que Duncan despertara con pesadez, como si en realidad en lugar de haber dormido, hubiera visto un mal y psicodélico montaje sobre Alice y sus ex-novias, hecho por un tipo muy drogado. Lo que más parecía disgustarle es que su subconsciente estaba metiendo en el mismo saco a Alice con Gwen y Courtney. Aquello no podía ser correcto, a penas la conocía, de acuerdo era linda, pero cualquier chica que lo hubiese sacado de prisión debía tener algo malvado dentro. Además ya se imaginaba en las redes sociales publicando que tenía una relación con "Alice Cooper" Y luego se arrepentía de sus propios pensamientos.

Duncan tenía planes, así que quiso comenzar el día de una vez. Quería buscar, a ver si encontraba, una escuela en el área de la cual no hubiera sido expulsado, y que quisiera aceptarlo, de lo contrario buscaría trabajo para justificar su presencia en la casa de sus padres. Pero era domingo, tendría que haberlo hecho el día anterior o hacerlo el lunes, pero al menos era una excusa para salir de casa. De cualquier forma si lograba volver a la escuela, quizá sería una buena idea conseguir un trabajo, con el viejo en la casa seguro sería mejor estar fuera todo el tiempo posible, sin mencionar que su padre no le iba a dar ni un centavo.

Duncan bajo a desayunar, y ahí el momento más incómodo del día. Su padre bebía café sentado leyendo el periódico, pero al ver a Duncan frunció el ceño, y pareció desafiar a su hijo con la mirada. La madre de Duncan sin embargo entonces puso un plato con huevos revueltos en la mesa.

\- Duncan, siéntate a desayunar – indico su madre.

\- ¿en la mesa? – cuestiono Duncan mirando al viejo.

\- ¿en dónde más? No dejare que comas en la sala – recrimino su madre.

Duncan bufo mientras se sentaba y comió tratando de no mirar al viejo. Pero al parecer este no quiso compartir la mesa con un "delincuente". Se levantó y se fue a la sala. Duncan solo sonrió, al menos podría comer en paz.

\- Duncan, adivina – de pronto se le acerco su madre con mejor humor.

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Duncan con la boca llena.

\- no hables con la boca llena – regaño Amelia levemente – desde mañana volverás a la escuela – anuncio recobrando el buen humor.

\- ¿de verdad? – se sorprendió Duncan – pero ¿Cómo?

\- sí, una amiga mía es subdirectora en una escuela cercana, y no te han expulsado de ahí aun, y me hizo el favor, claro tu matricula estará condicionada, pero no creo que tengas problemas, ya entregue tus papeles, el único problema será que tus compañeros tendrán 16, y tu casi tienes 18 – comento su madre.

\- bien – dijo Duncan, su madre había hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Luego de desayunar Duncan rápidamente sintió la atmosfera hostil. Su padre parecía incapaz de tomarse con calma su presencia en la casa, de hecho Duncan sabía que a cierta hora de la anterior noche llamo a la prisión para preguntar si realmente habían retirado los cargos. Duncan salió a caminar, cuando menos quería ejercitar las piernas, debía admitirlo en esa parte Alice tenía razón.

Se suponía que debía alejarse de los antiguos lugares que antes frecuentaba, o al menos recordaba que en algún momento le dijeron eso en la cárcel. Sin mencionar que Drama Total se burló de él, y lo hizo quedar mal en frente de un sus viejos amigos, no podría volver a mostrar la cara por ahí. Pero no los necesitaba, si hasta su club de fanáticas había ido a verlo a prisión; un grupo de desconocidas que se peleaban entre ellas por ver si Duncan debía estar con Gwen o con Courtney, a las cuales en realidad no les debería importar; y sus viejos amigos ni habían escrito; quizá era lo mejor después de todo.

Duncan camino buscando algo interesante, a suerte gracias a una ducha fría y un sueño muy perturbador, ahora cada fémina que se le acercaba dejaba de ser interesante, por lo cual ahora por fin se sentía algo más libre. Cuando camino cerca de un local de tatuajes. Uno muy conocido para él. Apostando con uno de los perforadores cuando este estaba ebrio, consiguió todos sus piercing gratis; ahí se hizo su primer tatuaje. Pero no le gustaba recordar; en su tiempo parecía una bonita idea, claro que debía haberlo visto venir, pero no, y claro él quedo como el imbécil.

Pero bueno, debía haber escuchado a Dale. Ahora le era curioso saber que un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, en cuyo brazo izquierdo tenía tatuados los nombres de sus aprendices, y en el otro un mosaico de calaveras, motocicletas, incluso un par de tigres; en realidad le había dado un gran consejo "NUNCA, pero NUNCA, te tatúes por una novia". Pero Duncan no lo escucho. Después de ganar Luz Drama acción, Duncan había regresado con Courtney, y claro la princesa caprichosa ahora quería atención, cenas costosas, ir de compras, pero por alguna razón Duncan creía que eso estaba bien, creía ser feliz así, porque cuando no era un monstruo en realidad Courtney era agradable, podía ser divertida, pero no duro mucho, luego vinieron las peleas, otra temporada de reality, Gwen, y al diablo todo. En realidad debía haber sabido que no duraría después de que volvió con él solo después de ganar la temporada. Y lo peor, sin disculpas, sin nada, solo lo besaba, como una chica cualquier haría, y ya, mágicamente volvía a pertenecerle.

Y un día ella a manera de darle a Duncan una prueba de verdadero amor, fue con él a tatuarse. Y Ambos terminaron con un par de tatuajes en el brazo. Duncan para deshacerse del suyo tuvo que esperar hasta la prisión donde un tipo a cambio de una revista con chicas o cigarrillos hacia tatuajes. Lo único que Duncan hizo fue robarle un catálogo de lencería a uno de los guardias, y dársela a ese tipo para que convirtiera el corazón que tenía en el brazo en una deforme y muy fea calavera. Courtney, bueno, de hecho su tatuaje no llego ni a Drama Total Gira Mundial, su papá le pago tratamiento laser para borrar de su piel una bonita falsa promesa de amor.

Duncan no tenía dinero, y seguramente su padre no le daría ni un centavo, pero aun así Duncan se asomó a la tienda. Ya no era un antro de mala muerte que tatuaba adolescentes si es que estos tenían dinero o una identificación falsa, de hecho ahora sí parecía una tienda decente de tatuajes.

\- ¡vaya! Miren quien está fuera de la cárcel – dijo una voz conocida.

Duncan volteo, y ahí estaba Dale, el viejo tatuador.

\- salí sin cargos, conseguí una buena defensa – dijo Duncan acercándose a ese hombre, que ahora tenía la barba más larga y tupida que la última vez que lo vio.

\- Duncan, muchacho ¿Qué haces por aquí? Vamos cuéntame – pregunto Dale invitándole a pasar.

\- solo caminando a decir verdad no tengo dinero, acabo de salir de la cárcel, vuelvo a la escuela mañana, eso sí, y ya no quiero meterme en más problemas – dijo Duncan llamado la atención del viejo tatuado.

\- así que te rectificaste, ya era hora muchacho – dijo Dale como si estuviera orgulloso – a quien tengo que darle el crédito ¿a la "Princesa" o la chica gótica? La gótica me agradaba – pregunto Dale.

\- a ninguna, agradécele a haber desperdiciado 3 meses de mi vida en una verdadera cárcel – comento Duncan fastidiado – las dos decidieron que yo no importo de ultimo minuto, ya sé que no fui el mejor sujeto del mundo, pero tampoco tenían que tratarme como si no importara – se lamentó.

\- Así que por ti mismo, dime ¿qué paso con ese corazón que puse en tu brazo? – pregunto Dale.

\- ahora se convirtió en una porquería, míralo por ti mismo – respondió Duncan y se subió la manga mostrando esa horrible calavera – al menos es mejor que ese estúpido corazón.

\- ¿te lo hiciste en prisión? Es una de las cosas más horribles que he visto – comento Dale seriamente descontento con el desastre que Duncan llevaba en el brazo – y tendré el placer de decirte Te lo dije.

\- y suponiendo que consiga un empleo, ¿Cuánto me costaría cubrir esta cosa con algo decente? O ¿ya no tiene remedio? – pregunto Duncan.

\- bueno muchacho, cubrirlo te costaría 150 dólares, se puede, es una zona pequeña, pero sería muy doloroso, pues toda esa zona es un tatuajes bajo un tatuaje muy feo, es pura cicatriz, eso sí, el láser ya no es una opción – le dijo Dale.

\- bien conseguiré un trabajo, ahorraré el dinero y me pondré en tus manos – concluyo Duncan.

\- no va a ser tan fácil, ahora para cualquier trabajo buscan tus antecedentes, sabrán de los cargos por delincuencia y vandalismo, hasta que tengas 18 no conseguirás empleo tan fácil – dijo Dale con cierto tono de regaño disimulado.

\- ya me las arreglare – dijo Duncan con desgano, lo haría a pesar de no saber cómo.

\- si te interesa, estoy buscando un nuevo aprendiz – dijo Dale de pronto.

\- no soy muy artístico que digamos – comento Duncan.

\- no se necesita talento para perforar, no sabes dibujar, note dejaría tatuar, y tú sabes que hasta después de un par de años, al aprendiz recién se le da permiso para tocar gente, hasta entonces, no es muy diferente a un ayudante o un conserje – dijo Dale.

\- lo pensare – respondió Duncan un poco más convencido.

Dale sonrió, conocía a Duncan desde pequeño, y sabía que ya podía contar con un nuevo asistente. Pero lo vio algo raro.

\- dime ¿Cómo saliste de prisión? ¿Quién fue tu defensa? – pregunto Dale.

\- una chica que conocí en internet, se llama Alice, puso a esos abogados contra la pared, dijo que haría lo que fuese por mí, con tal de que fuera su compañero para un reality, ya sabes, tengo experiencia, y lo hizo, ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir una temporada más de esas tonterías, pero valió la pena – relató Duncan.

\- vaya suerte la tuya muchacho, bueno, es casi la una y es domingo, debo cerrar – dijo Dale – por cierto comienzas el miércoles, ven después de clases – agrego en lo que Duncan se disponía a salir.

\- de acuerdo, gracias Dale – agradeció Duncan.

Sin duda fue bueno haberse encontrado con Dale, pero aun no quería volver a casa, quizá era domingo y todo estaba cerrado, pero aun así, buscaría algo en que entretenerse, no quería cruzarse con su padre de ningún modo en casa, no toleraba como este lo miraba, al parecer su padre deseaba que se pudriera en la cárcel.

Caminando sin darse cuenta, llego hasta una galería, una de esas donde en absolutamente en todas las tiendas, ni ahorrando podría llegar a comprar algo, eran de esas tiendas en las cuales solo chicas con padres con dinero podían comprar. Sin duda ese no era un lugar para alguien como él, ya lo sabía por el modo como lo miraban las personas ahí. Pero era divertido, no hacia absolutamente nada, no había razón para echarlo, y se notaba que toda la clientela regular de esa galería, estaba disgustados. Duncan solo para molestar a esos Snoops, se sentó por ahí, cerca de la entrada de una tienda de ropa femenina, las chicas que lo veían a través de la vitrina se alejaban, sumiendo que era un pervertido mirón. Hasta que Duncan cruzo la mirada con una de las empleadas que doblaba ropa y la reacomodaba, llevaba el mechón morado oculto, llevaba un vestido blanco simple con un saco azul encima y tacones, pero era ella, era Alice. Inconscientemente Duncan levanto la mano y saludo; por su lado Alice al verlo torcio la sonrisa, miro a ambos lados y luego salió de la tienda.

\- Duncan ¡¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! – reclamo Alice.

\- solo a molestando a la gente inocentemente con mi presencia, y más bien ¿qué haces vestida de Snoop? – le cuestiono Duncan confiado.

-trabajo medio tiempo en esa tienda, ya sé que casi estoy vendiendo mi alma, pero por 30 dolares la hora puedo soportarlo, ahora mejor vete de aquí, molestas a las clientas – le dijo aun no contenta – además, acaso me estas siguiendo ¿o algo?, y sé honesto, recuerda que el juego a no ha terminado – reclamo.

\- no, solo quiero volver a mi casa los más tarde posible para no tener que ver la cara al viejo – explico Duncan con cierta incomodidad.

\- entonces te lo pido de favor – al parecer iba pedirle amablemente que se fuera – ve a sentarte cerca de la tienda de allá y arruines a la competencia – dijo señalando la otra ala de la galería – si lo haces te invito una hamburguesa – ofreció Alice.

\- suena bien – acepto un poco sorprendido.

\- genial, mi turno termina en dos horas, nos vemos – dijo Alice volviendo a la tienda.

No era nada difícil lidiar con ella, de hecho era bastante agradable. Eso hizo sentir a Duncan a gusto…


	4. Capitulo 4

**NOTA: Hola todos los lectores de esta historia, sobre todo a un usuario sin cuenta que estuvo algo proactivo para que continuara la historia, no la actualizaba, porque me faltaba algo de tiempo para escribir, pero aquí esta, el capítulo 4. Recuerden dejar REVIEW, en cuantos más reciba, más rápido saldrá el siguiente capítulo, y me gustaría que salga pronto tengo un par de ideas interesante para esta historia, pero bueno, eso a su tiempo. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo, y a continuación el cap.**

 **Se Busca Compañero**

 **4**

Un local corriente de comida rápida, una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una chica de la cual no sabía mucho, justo en frente de él. Duncan quería preguntarle algunas cosas a Alice, ahora que había vuelto a ser la chica con aspecto de rebelde que había conocido y lo había sacado de la cárcel, pero tenía ciertos reparos, no creía que debía preguntar. La había visto transformarse de una chica que vendía ropa de marca a precios ridículos, a una chica que aún no conocía. Fu entonces cuando Alice robó una papa frita de la comida de Duncan.

\- oye, se puede saber ¿Por qué pasaste dos horas frente a una tienda sin hacer nada más que sentarte ahí, en lugar de ir a casa? – Se atrevió a preguntar Alice cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Duncan – recuerda que seguimos jugando – le recordó.

\- No quiero hablar de eso en realidad, pero ahora que lo pienso, debí haberte dicho que no diría otras cosas – se resignó Duncan, dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa, la mastico poco y se la trago antes de hablar – No quiero regresar a mi casa, mi padre, como que me odia, y no quiero verle la cara al viejo, preferiría dormir en la calle, pero mañana regreso a la escuela así que solo volveré a mi casa a dormir – dijo Duncan con cierta pena por sí mismo.

\- Al menos te deja quedarte en su casa – comentó Alice sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- no lo haría si no fuera por mi mamá, aunque también lo entiendo, soy su tercera gran decepción, su tercer hijo que va a prisión – comentó Duncan frunciendo el ceño.

\- bueno, volverás a la escuela, y saliste sin cargos, todavía no es muy tarde para ti – comentó Alice ahora sí mirando a Duncan, pero seguía sin hacer contacto visual.

\- No lo sé, ir a la universidad es imposible para mí en este punto, lo único bueno es que conseguí un empleo, más fácil de lo que esperaba – comentó Duncan.

\- ¿en qué trabajaras? – preguntó Alice.

\- seré asistente en una tienda de tatuajes de un viejo amigo, es trabajo honesto, tendré algo de dinero, y podre pasar más tiempo fuera de casa sin meterme en problemas – comento Duncan antes de darle otro bocado a la hamburguesa.

Entonces noto que Alice seguía aprendiendo sobre él sin que él se diera cuenta ya le había sacado demasiada información, así que era hora de que él también preguntara, no iba dejar que aquella chica lo venciera. Claro tampoco sabía el punto en que aquello se había convertido en una batalla.

\- Dime ¿por qué vender tu alma por 30 dólares la hora? – pregunto Duncan.

\- Necesito dinero, y ya que te saqué de prisión por ello, puedes saber que con desesperación, pero no puedo decirte más, recuerda que eso esta prohibido según nuestro juego – dijo Alice tranquila.

\- bien, entonces dime ¿te gusta trabajar en esa tienda? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Algo en realidad, manipulo chicas tontas superficiales con la intención de que gasten más dinero del que tenían planeado en ropa que no necesitan, hay cierto placer macabro en hacer eso – confeso Alice – pero odio cuando tengo una clienta a la que no puedo manipular, y claro los tacones, los odio – agregó.

\- ya veo – dijo Duncan descontento por no poder sacarle nada más – y a parte de trabajar, manipular gente, y sacar convictos de prisión, ¿qué te gusta hacer? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- como ves actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero me gusta dibujar – eso le recordó a Gwen – me gustan las películas como a cualquiera, me gusta el Punk y el Heavy Metal, y cuando puedo, salir con mis amigas, los animales, aunque no me dejan tener uno en casa – respondió Alice.

\- Nada mal – comentó Duncan, al menos había podido preguntarle algunas cosas.

\- bueno, ya es tarde, debo irme, así que nos vemos el próximo sábado – dijo Alice tomando sus cosas y levantándose, ya había pagado la hamburguesa, así que podía irse.

Duncan miró su reloj, eran casi las nueve, suponía que era mejor volver a la casa antes de que su padre asumiera que iba a dormir en la calle. De todos modos al día siguiente tendría que volver a la escuela. Ahora para él la escuela era solo una excusa para alejarse de casa sin perder el lugar que tenía para dormir, ganaría su propio dinero, y ya no se metería en problemas, por su bien, su vida ya estaba muy mal para que el tuviera solo 17 años.

Aquella noche a suerte Duncan no volvió a tener sueños extraños, o bueno no perturbadoramente extraños, soñó con máquinas de tatuajes en un concierto de rock y sus manos temblorosas sosteniendo una aguja, al igual que con un rio de tinta azul oscuro, pero bueno, nada que no fuera a olvidar antes de estar completamente despierto.

En cuanto su alarma sonó, repitió su rutina diaria, primero 30 planchas, 10 con una mano, y 10 con la otra, y para descansar 10 con ambas, luego abdominales, porque bueno, era parte de su atractivo, entonces pensó "realmente casi no hago piernas". Luego al baño, darle la forma adecuada a su barba, y darse un pequeña afeitada superficial a los lados de su cabeza, para acentuar su cresta, lavarse, y cepillarse los diente, y luego pasar a colocarse todas sus perforaciones, finalmente a vestirse, su collar de perro, y estaba listo.

Su madre le había comprado cuadernos y libros, y todas esas cosas. Y ella misma llevo a Duncan en su auto, como si su hijo estuviera yendo por primera vez a la escuela lo llevo, era algo vergonzoso, pero bueno, era solo porque era nuevo.

\- Espero que te vaya mejor que antes – le dijo su mamá entregándole unos cuantos dólares para el almuerzo.

\- descuida mamá, ya no pienso meterme en problemas, y gracias por el dinero – dijo Duncan.

\- ya me dijiste que desde el miércoles trabajaras, pero quiero verte en casa hoy y mañana, no me gusta que desaparezcas así – le dijo su madre mientras Duncan bajaba del auto.

\- está bien – dijo Duncan algo disgustado, pero bueno, el viejo trabajaba hasta tarde, así que no tendrían que verse hasta la noche.

Cerró la puerta del auto y su madre avanzó. Duncan entonces camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, le era tan familiar, pero a la vez tan extraño ir a la escuela, y obviamente llamaba la atención "¿Quién es ese?", "¡Oh Dios! Es Duncan de Drama Total", "Que asco de peinado", "no lo reconoces, es una estrella te televisión", "¿qué hace aquí?", "Es algo sexy", "Yo era su fan". Lo típico. Duncan solo se limitó a escuchar tranquilo e indiferente mientras buscaba su primera clase, sin ánimos para preguntarle nada a nadie, hasta que.

\- … Sí es Duncan – le susurraba una chica a otra – ahora tenemos dos estrellas de Drama Total en la escuela – dijo la chica entusiasmadísima.

Duncan freno en seco, y la miro intimidatoriamente.

\- Deberías susurrar más bajo – le dijo Duncan.

\- Pero si todos sabemos que en realidad eres una buen chico – le dijo esta chica sonriéndole avergonzada.

\- olvídalo, solo dime ¿Quién más del cast está en esta escuela? – preguntó.

\- Pues – dijo su amiga como si de una fan-girl emocionada se tratara – es Gwen – dijo ella – Gwuncan is real! – celebró.

Pero Duncan entonces siguió su camino, no podía creerlo, Gwen estaba en esa escuela, y aquello era. Bueno era… era desagradable, esa chica lo desprecio, lo voto cuando él estaba siendo lindo con ella, por una tontería, y para qué, para volver a ser amiguitas con Courtney, para que luego la Princesa de la hipocresía hubiera planificado deshacerse de su nueva mejor amiga y de su nuevo novio. Duncan realmente estaba resentido con ella, y de muchos modos, aun recordaba lo feliz que era con ella como novia, lo genial de que hubieran sido amigos, pero ahora todo eso era una tontería, que Gwen estuviera en la escuela hacia la experiencia más odiosa. Pero claro, Gwen no estaba atrasada como él, así que no estarían en el mismo salón. Eso lo podía tener por seguro.

Duncan entró en su salón, siguió llamando la atención, se sentó lo más al fondo que pudo, ya estaba cansándole que todos lo miraran. De todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que el timbre sonara. Entonces Duncan tomo uno de los cuadernos nuevos que su madre le había comprado, arranco una hoja, y se puso a dibujar calaveras, a una le puso una cresta, a otra le dibujo colmillos, otra tenía una lengua puntiaguda y a Duncan le pareció divertido agregarle una mano que sacara el dedo medio, pero antes de que dibujara el dedo final para el gesto obsceno, noto que una chica se sentaba frente a él.

Una melena rubia y apagada era lo que podía ver de la chica. No es que Duncan fuera de aquellos que sentían debilidad por las rubias, de todos modos siempre prefirió chicas o castañas o de pelo negro, pero prefirió comenzar a borrar aquella mano, arrugo el papel lleno de cráneos y lo puso en su mochila, entonces decido que mejor se distraería con la música que tenía en su celular, y busco sus audífonos, lo cuales no aparecieron. Y lo recordó, los había dejado sobre su cómoda antes de salir. Tuvo ganas de decir una pequeña grosería, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo y miró hacia la chica que se había sentado frente a él y le volvió a dar cosa, esa chica estaba tan quieta que parecía un maniquí.

Entonces Duncan se fijó un poco mejor, vestía un suéter verde algo holgado y falda por debajo de la rodilla. Parecía una santurrona, quizá una especie de sexto sentido le estaba avisando algo sobre aquella chica, o quizá era directamente aquella chica. Sin duda había algo raro ahí.

Y entonces pasó una mosca volando, y se posó en el escritorio de Duncan. Quizá Duncan sentía compasión por pequeños animales indefensos, pero aquello era una mosca enorme que se lamia las patas en frente de él, así que saco de su mochila su arrugado dibujo de calaveras, lo enrolló para improvisar un matamoscas, cuando una mano algo pálida se colocó entre su vista y la mosca.

\- No lo hagas, al igual que tú y que yo, esta pobre criatura merece vivir – le dijo la rubia habiéndose volteado, y a Duncan se le hacía familiar de algún lado, aunque estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes.

Entonces la mosca salió volando alejándose del salón de clases. Y la rubia la siguió con la mirada sonriendo.

\- Apuesto a que eres vegana – comentó Duncan ya incómodo.

\- Así es – dijo la rubia ahora enfocando su vista sobre él, girando la cabeza y observándolo de reojo – Veo que tu aura está en un proceso de purificación – dijo ella.

\- ¿qué cosa? – cuestionó Duncan, aquella chica era un 100 en su rarometro.

\- No deberías estar aquí, ¿acaso estas siguiendo a Alice, o es mera coincidencia? – planteo la chica asustando a Duncan.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Alice, y como que siguiéndola? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Te conozco por ese espantoso Programa de Drama Total, yo también concurse, solo una vez, y tú no estabas ahí, pero aquí soy solo la chica rara, no fui tan popular como otros de mi temporada a los que seguro recuerdas – dijo esta chica – me llamó Dawn, soy amiga de Alice y bueno por eso sé que eres el compañero que encontró para la carrera, y ella me dijo que fue incomodo que se encontraran en su trabajo – explicó ella.

\- Ok – dijo Duncan asimilando aquello, y ahora lo recordaba, sí, la chica que tenía en frente era la chica rara de otra temporada, de la cual vio solo un par de episodios, debido a que a la madre de Gwen termino gustando el Show, y cuando iba a cenar a casa de ella, a veces terminaba mirando aquella cosa con su ex suegra.

\- veo que no te agrado – dijo Dawn acercándose a Duncan de modo incomodo, y él retrocedió.

\- No te acerques así de rara – protesto Duncan, y Dawn retrocedió.

\- lo siento – se disculpó.

\- Por cierto, si Alice quería un compañero con experiencia ¿por qué no te eligió a ti? si son amigas – cuestionó Duncan.

\- bueno, aparte de que en ese programa hay tanta maldad que luchan por deshacerse de las personas con buenos principios e intenciones, no soy exactamente un jugadora fuerte como ayudar Alice a ganar – dijo Dawn tranquilamente.

\- Entiendo, por cierto, ya me dijeron que en esta escuela esta Gwen, ya sabes la chica gótica de mi generación ¿Alice la considero a ella? – preguntó Duncan.

\- Lo hizo, pero Gwen se negó, no acepto las condiciones de Alice, así que publico un anuncio en línea – explicó Dawn.

\- interesante – comentó Duncan.

\- qué raro, Alice aun no llega, ella nunca llega tarde – dijo Dawn mirando hacia la puerta.

No pasaron más de unos minutos antes de que, efectivamente, Alice entrara por la puerta. Detrás de ella sonó el timbre. Entones Alice fue a sentarse al lado de Dawn, notando al chico que estaba detrás de su amiga.

\- ¡Duncan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestionó Alice no muy a gusto.

\- Esta fue la escuela en la que conseguí ser admitido, no te quejes Preciosa, créeme que dado que mi ex estudia aquí, y que todos me reconocen del estúpido programa, es un asco para mí también – dijo Duncan reclinados en la silla con cierta indiferencia.

\- No me vuelvas a decir "precioso" por favor – dijo Alice bastante irritada – recuerda que yo te saqué de prisión, y yo puedo devolverte ahí – canturreó dándole la espalda.

Sí, definitivamente hacerse el idiota no funcionaba con Alice, se había irritado, pero no habia perdido el control, sino que le había hecho una amenaza seria, lo mejor era disculparse.

\- Alice, lo siento por ese momento de cretino – de pronto dijo Duncan – pero ¿y qué? Somos compañeros de escuela, sigue sin ser la gran cosa – dijo.

Entonces Alice volteo.

\- cierto, está bien, acepto tus disculpas – dijo pero algo avergonzada, algo no cuadraba bien ahí.

Entonces el maestro entró, saludo a los alumnos, presento a Duncan, y Duncan tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de ser señalado en frente de los que no lo sabían cómo "Estrella de Reality show". La clase, fue tan aburrida como Duncan esperaba, pero encontró algo de entretenido donde menos se lo espero, en las clases, hacer lo que decía el maestro, y tomar nota era mucho más interesante que no hacer nada, y no estaba tan perdido haber tomado clases en la prisión y estudiar para intentar estar apto para la libertad condicional, sirvió de algo.

Al final de la clase Dawn y Alice salieron juntas sin mirar a Duncan. Y a Duncan no le importó, preferiría estar solo al menos en su primer día, donde era insoportable que lo señalaran por haber parecido en Drama total. Seguramente cuando pasaran los días, todos terminarían olvidándose de él, y seria ignorado como en la última escuela de la que lo expulsaron, como en la prisión. Pero por ahora era la novedad, y no era divertido, sobre todo porque comenzaba a darse cuenta, que algunas chicas de su escuela, parecían ser del tipo que seguían escribiendo fanfics sobre él.

Para Duncan a diferencia de para los demás chicos, no le fue tan bien con sus fanáticas, no le molestaba que varias chicas lo considerasen sexy, el problema era que la humillación de McClean, y su efectivo intento de mostrar ante cámaras su bondad interior y sus debilidad, no ayudo, atrajo al tipo de fanáticas incorrectas. Alguna vez fue torturado por parte de unao de sus amigos leyendo en voz alta Fanfics de sus fanáticas, lo emparejaban con Gwen, con Courtney, a alguna enferma se le ocurrió emparejarlo con Trent y otros chicos de su temporada, sin mencionar los famosos "Duncan X lectora"; y las historias que escribían iban de cursis, tolerables o de plano malas a completamente pornográficas. Aquellos era no solo repulsivo, sino fue una de las razones que lo llevo a abandonar en la tercera temporada. Pero al final como pasaba siempre, los humos bajarían, y él con suerte podría ser olvidado. Entonces entrando a su siguiente clase se sentó en el rincón más apartado.

Lástima que su mente ya había tocado el tema de su fama, pues lamentablemente por contrato con Alice, tenía una temporada más por delante, a suerte la carrea parecía tener más éxito por el show que por los personajes, así que quizá era un modo sutil para librarse de la atención. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que lo verían con Alice, aunque claro, que los fanáticos pudieran creer que estaban juntos, no era que realmente iban a estar juntos, de todos modos "Gwuncan" existía mucho antes de que a Duncan siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza.

Sin duda durante es hora estuvo disperso, pues se había quedado pensando en eso, pero se recuperó para la siguiente hora, y así estuvo todo el día, entre atento y desatento a todo. Alice prefirió guardar distancia de él, y él no la culpaba, era el centro de una gran atención negativa y eso era lo que menos necesitaba Alice. Por otra parte, nada iba a salvar a Duncan de lo que le esperaba en la puerta de la escuela.

\- Oye Duncan ¿te tomas una Selfie conmigo? – le pregunto una chica.

\- no – rechazó Duncan sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

Siguió caminando.

\- Duncan – lo siguió la misma chica – por favor – insistió.

Duncan se dio la vuelta para decirle que no quería, otra vez, pero cuando la vio, era la misma chica pelirroja y pecosa que está hablando de él con su amiguita, la fanática de "Gwuncan". Aquello era raro, es tipa no parecía tan fanática de él como para querer una foto.

\- No me interesa – dijo Duncan y cuando dio un paso.

\- ¡Espera! – Le dijo esta – dime ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Te la preparare para mañana – dijo la chica.

\- Ni te molestes, pecas – le dijo haciéndola a un lado, algo en esa insistencia no parecía natural.

\- ¿Pecas? No me digas así – protesto la chica poniéndose de nuevo delante de él.

\- Si sigues molestándome, no veo porque tenga que ser respetuoso – dijo Duncan empujándola levemente, era insanamente molesta, pero no iba a golpear a una mujer, al menos no en terreno de la escuela, y claro cuando no hubieran testigos.

\- Duncan – le dijo la chica de nuevo, pero ahora parecía estar muriendo de la risa.

Duncan la ignoro y siguió caminando listo para irse a casa, cuando, la amiguita shipper de la pelirroja apareció acompañada de Gwen, pero claro o se dio cuenta mirando al piso, intentando ignorar a aquella demente, así que no lo venir, tenía a Gwen en frente ahora.

\- Duncan – dijo Gwen incomoda – esa chica me dijo que tenías algo que decirme – dijo Gwen .

\- Pues no, son un par de mentirosas idiotas – dijo Duncan siendo muy evidente, y no le preocupaba hacer llorar a un par de sus fans.

Por otra parte Gwen, gruñó, se notaba que a ella tampoco le había hecho gracia aquel encuentro forzado. Duncan la vio, se veía igual de delgada, igual de pálida, su pelo aún era azul por partes, seguía siendo algo bajita, de hecho sin las plataformas, era más bajita que él.

\- esto no podría ser más incómodo, y a propósito ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la chica gótica, como intentando relajarse.

\- esta es una escuela que me acepto a pesar de mi historial y bueno, si quiero quedarme en casa del viejo debo ir a la escuela – explicó Duncan sin querer mirar a su ex a los ojoso, había mucho resentimiento a ella, pero ella no parecía guardarle rencores.

\- No, me refiero a que la última vez que te vi, te arrestaron – dijo Gwen mirando al cielo algo apenada.

\- Conseguí asesoría legal gratis y salí libre – dijo Duncan, peor dado que estaba resentido – por cierto, esa no hubiera sido la última vez, si al menos me hubieras visitado en prisión, está bien que hayamos terminado, pero éramos amigos – dijo Duncan y se fue sin despedirse

Duncan se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, y camino victoriosos hasta que estuvo algo lejos. Luego un destelló de irá. Se suponía que antes de novios o amantes o lo que fuera, eran amigos, se suponía que su lazo se basaba en películas de horror, hacer tonterías juntos, burlarse de la gente, hacer que los echen de lugares públicos y largas conversaciones llenas de risas en la que terminaba contándole cosas a ella, que no le contó nunca a nadie más…


	5. Capitulo 5

**Se Busca Compañero**

 **5**

El primer día de escuela, había sido el más interesante de todos. Esa semana básicamente nada muy importante pasó. Todos los días eran lo mismo de recibir esa atención negativa, regresar a casa a lidiar con la tarea. Desde el miércoles ir al Salón de Tatuajes de Dale después de comer llegar para hacer tarea. La rutina realmente comenzaba a afectarle, y peor en la escuela, por alguna razón todos habían enloquecido algo con su presencia, y no se calmaban, no era que se hubiera hecho noticia vieja como él mismo esperaba. Aunque claro solo era la primera semana. Eso mismo hizo que Duncan se aislara, pues era como si no supiera en quien podía confiar, si alguien le hablaba había cierto temor a que fuera tan solo por haber estado en ese tonto reality.

Por otro lado el trabajo, era prácticamente ser conserje en una tienda de tatuajes. Debía limpiar las sillas, las mesas, a veces se quedaba atendiendo al público en la parte de delante de la tienda, pero en realidad todo era más limpiar las mesas, limpiar los baños, barrer la tienda, quitar manchas de tinta de las paredes, limpiar vitrinas y ventanas. Duncan nunca pensó que en local de tatuajes fueran tan estrictos con la limpieza, aunque tenía sentido, la gente iba ahí a que le les laceraran la piel, si había algo de suciedad, alguien podía pescar una infección, y terminarían cerrando el negocio. Y de hecho a Dale ya le habían cerrado el local una vez, pues no solo tatuaba y perforaba a menores de edad, sino que a uno de esos menores de edad, se le pudrió la oreja por una piercing hecho en condiciones de baja higiene. Por eso ahora que Dale pudo abrir de nuevo su tienda, la mantenía impecable y siguiendo todas las leyes. Por eso ahora cobraba más caro incluso, pero para Duncan estaba bien. Era un mejor ambiente para no meterse en problemas.

El viernes Duncan ya había terminado de sacar la basura, y Dale y los otros dos tatuadores que estaban de turno, tenían clientes. Duncan era el único que estaba en la tienda. Después de esa semana estaba algo aburrido y sin tan buen humor. De hecho para alegrase a sí mismo, de rato en rato en rato miraba algunas fotos en la pared de chicas sexys con poca ropa siendo algo provocativas, luciendo pieles tatuadas casi en un 80%. Pero claro, eso le hizo desear la compañía de una chica real, pero su suerte era tan mala, que en lugar de tener una cita, lo único que tenía era el compromiso de ir a correr y a entrenar con Alice al día siguiente. Y aunque Duncan debía admitir que la chica no estaba tan mal, su única amiga en la escuela era una chica rara, era misteriosa y manipuladora, no era una chica en la que le gustase pensar de ese modo, aunque de vez en cuando lo hacía, claro que no era consciente de ello, al igual que de vez en cuando, cuando la veía de lejos en la escuela, sus ojos rondaban la cintura de Gwen.

Entonces Duncan dado que ni siquiera había curiosos en la tienda mirando las camisetas con logos de bandas o los accesorios con púas y el trabajo en cuero negro. Duncan decidió que podía ir adelantando algo de tarea. Unas estúpidas ecuaciones que debía entregar para el lunes. Entonces sacó su cuaderno, y con ayuda de la calculadora de su celular iba avanzando su tarea en el mostrador.

Como ruido del fondo, a relativamente bajo volumen estaba la canción de Rolling Stones "Paint it black" que tras un rato se convirtió en "Brown Sugar" para luego terminar siendo "Sympathy for the devil". Claro que había debajo de la música el zumbido incesante de una máquina de tatuado en la parte de atrás. Hasta que el celular de Duncan vibró, y le anuncio a este que tenía un mensaje de texto. Duncan a manera de distraerse lo reviso y sorpresa era de Alice "No te olvides, mañana nos vemos en la escuela a las 7 AM, no llegues tarde". Duncan hizo una mueca, ese mensaje solo hubiera sido más impersonal si Alice hubiera puesto la dirección y no hubiera dicho "la escuela". "OK, precio… Alice, no me he olvidado de nuestro contrato" le respondió Duncan, esperando a ver como reaccionaba, le había molestado que le dijera preciosa la primera vez. Y de hecho Alice no le había hablado toda la semana en la escuela, así que Duncan quería molestarla un poco "Espero que hayas trabajado más las piernas, nos vemos" fue lo único que Alice respondió.

"Aburrida" pensó Duncan, y podía imaginársela atrapada en esa tienda snoop enviando mensajes a escondidas. Duncan entonces volvió a lo de las ecuaciones. Cuando alguien empujo la puerta, una chica gótica con el pelo morado, falda larga negra, corsé de cuero y botas de plataforma alta. Duncan apenas si le prestó atención, solo se la daría cuando esta se cercara al mostrador a hablarle directamente. Así que volvió a enfocarse en algebra, lo cual evito que viera que esa chica estaba acompañada.

\- ¿Duncan? – de pronto la voz de Gwen lo llamó por su nombre.

Duncan presionó los dientes, luego recompuso su expresión y levanto la cabeza, para ver que Gwen estaba con la chica que acababa de entrar.

\- Sí, el mismo – respondió Duncan algo fastidiado.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – le cuestionó Gwen poniendo las manos en su cintura.

\- trabajo aquí, así que ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? En este momento los tatuadores están ocupados, pero puedo hacerles una cita para después – respondió Duncan apegándose a las reglas que se le habían dado.

\- quería un tatuaje – dijo la chica del pelo morado.

\- genial, si quieres puedes ver el trabajo de los artista en esos libros en la mesa – señaló Duncan un área con sofás y una pequeña mesita – pero antes de hacer la cita necesito ver tu identificación, aquí no se tatúan a menores de edad – dijo Duncan esperando molestar a Gwen, pero sin perder clientes, de todos modos le deban una comisión por cita apartada o venta hecha.

\- oye Gwen ¿Qué tu ex no era un chico malo? – cuestionó la chica de la falda larga sentándose.

\- ¡Raven! – reclamó Gwen a su amiga.

\- solo busco alejarme de los problemas, Raven – le dijo Duncan – por cierto, en las salas de tatuado no se admite acompañantes, así que ven sola la próxima, y ¿de qué tamaño será el tatuaje? Para apartar el tiempo prudente – pidió Duncan.

\- quiero un cuervo negro apuñalado en toda mi espalda – respondió Raven tranquila – por lo menos serian 500 dolares y 3 horas – dijo Duncan anotando la cita en un cuaderno.

\- ¿enserio Duncan? – le cuestionó Gwen.

\- ¿qué cosa? Solo estoy trabajando – le respondió Duncan bastante confiado – por cierto Raven ¿con quién apartaras la cita? ¿Cuándo? Y tu identificación – pidió Duncan.

Entonces la chica se levantó y mostro ese documento que afirmaba que tenía 18 años cumplidos desde hacía dos días.

\- quiero que Dale me tatué – pido Raven – en la tarde, si es posible mañana – dijo la chica.

\- bien, mañana a las 5 de la tarde, Dale esta libre – dijo Duncan.

\- entonces regresare – dijo la chica bastante tranquila dándole la espalda a Duncan.

Y claro que el chico punk de pelo verde estaba muy satisfecho, pues Gwen estaba irritada, y se iba algo más frustrada detrás de su amiga.

Duncan entonces guardo el cuaderno de citas y continuo resolviendo esas ecuaciones hasta que turno termine.

Gwen por otro lado iba algo molesta, tras de Raven.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso de actuar como si nada? – le cuestionó Gwen a su amiga.

\- ¿qué más podía hacer? Sí, me contaste sobre tu ex Duncan, pero te recuerdo que no es mi problema, ese local de tatuajes me gusta y ese chico solo hizo su trabajo y me aparto una cita, el problema con él son solo tú y esa amiguita tuya la estirada – dijo Raven.

\- no metas a Courtney en esto, ni siquiera ya somos amigas – protesto Gwen.

\- pero si sigue llamándote y enviándote mensajes, y se habla con tu mamá – dijo Raven aun tranquila con una actitud bastante muerta.

\- oh vamos, solo intenta hacer que la perdona por intentar deshacerse de mí, y ya sabes que mi mamá piensa que debo dejar de salir con gente gótica – expuso Gwen.

\- si más lo recuerdo, por ella dejaste a Duncan – le recordó Raven con algo de malicia.

\- sí, amigas antes que novios, además Duncan comenzaba a actuar extraño, cuidándome todo el tiempo, y actuado cursi – se quejó Gwen.

\- mi oscuro corazón se derretiría si alguien me tratara así – dijo Raven sin dar la cara.

\- ¿enserio? Duncan estaba bien como amigo, pero como novio, ya sabes, las cosas fallaron, y eso que pasamos toda una estúpida odisea para estar juntos – Gwen siguió cuestionando la actitud de su amiga.

\- Pero no estarías molesta si realmente ya no te importara – dijo Raven haciendo que Gwen se quedara sin palabras, no podía debatir aquella lógica incomoda, no sin delatarse.

\- al demonio – dijo Gwen y siguió caminado sin decir nada.

Duncan no pasó más de una hora en la tienda de tatuajes, debía ir a casa, y había otro chico que básicamente hacia lo mismo que él, más tatuar, en el turno de la noche, siempre se quedaba con otro de los artistas.

En fin Duncan llego a casa, comió una cena recalentada en microondas, saludo a su madre, y se encerró en su habitación a dormir. Todo iba bien, ese día ni había visto al viejo. Claro, todo bien, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Duncan se despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana, pues debía ver a Alice a las 7, no se ducho, pero cuando menos se lavó la cara y se lavó los dientes, y claro arreglo su cabello. Dos partes de pegamento común y corriente y una parte de gel, para que su cresta estuviera adecuadamente parada. Y claro salió de su casa a las 6:17 según el reloj de su celular, o eso su suponía pues cuando iba a poner su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta e irse, su padre apareció.

El viejo lucia desarreglado, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones, y estos arrugados. Su cabello estaba peinado y parecía que se había lavado la cara cuando menos, pero eso era sospechoso.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste anoche? – le cuestionó Duncan, importándole poco que su padre se molestara con él.

\- Eso no te importa, soy un hombre que tiene un trabajo de verdad, no uno que pierde el tiempo en un repugnante antro de tatuajes – dijo su padre entrando empujando a Duncan.

Duncan lo notó, no olía a alcohol, pero sí un poco a Tabaco, pero disimulado bajo lo que parecía aroma a loción, pero aun algo no le parecía adecuado. Pero no era hora de cuestionar las acciones de su padre, de todos modos, en lo que concernía a Duncan, él era básicamente huérfano de padre.

Para cuando Duncan llegó a la escuela, bueno estaba tiempo. Se quedó esperando un par de minutos, hasta que Alice llegó.

\- Bien, comencemos – dijo Alice apenas vio a Duncan.

\- oye, no es que se el señor buenos modales, pero cuando dos personas se encuentran, se dicen hola – reclamó Duncan, al cual le molestaba que Alice de un momento a otro hubiera decidido ser tan impersonal en todo.

\- de acuerdo, lo siento, hola, ahora ponte a estirar, correremos hasta Harvest Green Park sin descanso, ahí nos espera el desayuno y luego un par de vueltas al parque, después entrenamiento psicológico y estratégico, hasta el mediodía, y adiós – dijo Alice poniéndose a hacer unas sentadillas.

\- bromeas ¿verdad? Harvest Green Park está casi a 10 Kilometros – se quejó Duncan, pero Alice solo siguió estirándose, y él se puso a hacer lo mismo, estaba obligado por contrato de todos modos.

Y tras un rato, en que Alice ni siquiera miro a Duncan.

\- espero que estés listo – dijo esta y salió corriendo, no iba muy rápido, así que Duncan no tuvo problemas para seguirle el paso.

Correr, y correr, con Alice solo hablándole para recordarle que debía mantener el paso, y de hecho a ratos se cansaba y Alice tenía que esperar a que se recuperase. Y así durante más de una hora. Hasta llegar al, para ese momento estúpido, Harvest Green Park. Y sorpresa, Cuando Alice dijo que ahí los esperaba el desayuno no mentia. Pues Dawn estaba sentada en la entrada del parque, con una cesta de día de campo y un termo en las manos, una ardilla en el regazo y un gorrión en el hombro.

\- Tu amiga es muy extraña – comentó Duncan al verla.

\- pero se dio la molestia de traernos la comida – dijo Alice algo menos distante, y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos a Dawn, la cual estaba distraída acariciándole la cabeza con un dedo a la ardilla.

Duncan y Alice llegaron muy exhaustos a su destino, sentándose sobre la hierba, al lado de Dawn.

\- Demoraron menos de lo que creía – dijo Dawn. Alcanzándoles un par de botellas de agua, tanto a Alice como a Duncan.

Duncan bebió como si no hubiera mañana y término su botella en menos de 20 segundos. Luego recién recupero el aliento.

\- 10 Kilometros corriendo, es insano – se quejó masajeando sus piernas.

\- Sí es insano, pero entrenar así nos dará una ventaja, a diferencia de Drama Total, donde eran desafíos Random y dolorosos, y se podía manipular el voto de eliminación, En la Carrera eliminan al que se queda al último, no pienso dejar nada al azar – explico Alice – y es bueno ver que me puedes seguir el paso.

\- bien, señorita corredora, pero un desafío puede dejarnos atrás fácilmente – dijo Duncan.

\- para eso estas tú, tienes buena resistencia al dolor, tienes buen físico, habilidades útiles y básicamente ya has demostrado poder sobrevivir a eso – agregó Alice, mientras ayudaba a Dawn a sacar el desayuno de la canasta.

\- dime que no es vegano, quiero carne – gruño Duncan, había corrido 10 Km con el estómago vacío.

Entonces Dawn con algo de asco y recelo le entrego a Duncan un contenedor de tecnopor envuelto en aluminio donde había tiras de tocino, huevos revueltos y tostadas.

\- Esa es la comida más maléfica que jamás he llevado conmigo – dijo Dawn aun con cierto miedo.

\- Gracias Dawn, te lo debo – agradeció Duncan devorando una tira de tocino, que ya no estaba tan crujiente, pero igual era deliciosa.

\- puedes pagarme el favor trabajando algunas horas como voluntario en el refugio de animales – dijo Dawn.

Duncan puso los ojos en blanco, lo habían humillado por haber demostrado ser bueno con los animales; pero un montón de animales callejeros no iban a sufrir solo para que le mantenga los residuos de una reputación de chico malo. Ahora que lo pensaba era muy tonto, además eso le daba una excusa para alejarse de problemas, y no ver al viejo.

\- de acuerdo, puedo los domingos – aceptó Duncan haciéndose el resignado.

\- Ya sabía que eras una buena persona – dijo Dawn sonriendo.

Y el pájaro que estaba sobre el hombro de Dawn se posó en el hombro de Duncan, Y Alice y Dawn rieron. Duncan gruño un poco, pero al final termino dándole un pedazo de tostada al ave.

\- estúpida ave – dijo mientras veía al pajarillo comer.

Entonces Duncan noto algo interesante, Alice comía granola con yogur y fruta. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto a Alice comer carne, le había quitado sus papas, pero nunca le quito nada más, y las papas eran un vegetal.

\- Oye Alice ¿También eres vegana? – se atrevió a preguntar, y dado su acuerdo, bueno Alice debía responder.

\- No, soy vegetariana, y me permito comer lácteos y huevo, porque los huevos comerciales son casi como menstruación, no le hacen daño a las gallinas si los huevos son orgánicos, y las vacas producen más leche de la que sus becerros necesitan – explicó Alice.

Entonces Duncan casi le dan ancadas, pues Alice había llamado "menstruación" a los huevos.

\- Oh vamos Duncan, la menstruación es un proceso natural y hermoso, es parte de ser mujer, y de la renovación del ciclo de la fertilidad – explico Dawn con un tono tan dulce, que solo perturbó un poco más a Duncan.

\- todas la mujeres jóvenes lo hacen, todos los meses, desde tu madre, supermodelos, exnovias, hasta las chicas de revistas porno – dijo Alice sonriente y tranquila.

\- No hablen de eso mientras estoy comiendo – Protesto Duncan.

Alice y Dawn entonces se rieron juntas de nuevo.

Cuando menos Dawn, la chica rara intentaba ser dulce, aunque parecía no molestarle las cosas incomodas de las que, hablaba Alice, y era hasta cierto punto linda, tenía un aura de inocencia o algo así. Pero Alice, parecía que esa chica inteligente y manipuladora, además de eso resultaba más salvaje de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y eso hacia cuestionar a Duncan, en qué lio se había metido.

Después de comer. Duncan ya estaba resignado a que Alice le gritara que se pusieran a dar las dos vueltas al parque, antes de comenzar con la estrategia y eso. Pero Alice se reclino contra un árbol.

\- Descanso de media hora en lo que digerimos – dijo Alice bebiendo algo de café para terminar su desayuno, del cual también le sirvieron a Duncan y Dawn también bebió.

Duncan masajeaba sus piernas, realmente estaba considerando salir a correr todos los días. Pero descansar era agradable. Alice no hizo más cometarios de temas controvertidos. Dawn seguía mimando a la ardilla, y Ahora Duncan podía descansar un rato en perfecta paz. Al menos hasta que el celular de Alice sonó, esta lo tomó y chasqueo la lengua.

\- "Drama Total Presenta: La Carrera Alucinante", comenzará con las audiciones en vivo la próxima semana, simultáneamente en todo el país; los productores se han negado a explicar la razón de porque la celeridad, pero se confirma que la segunda temporada comenzara cuanto antes – leyó Alice un Twitt que acaba de llegarle – demonios – renegó ella.

\- Un programa tan lleno de maldad como ese, seguro quiere evitar que los concursantes sigan entrenando, si entrenasen, sería una competencia definida por el espíritu de una competencia deportiva, si no están preparados, apelaran a la morbosidad de nuevo – concluyó Dawn.

\- ¿audiciones en vivo? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Claro, no lo sabes, estuviste en la cárcel – dijo Alice paciente – las audiciones para la carrera fueron en vivo, un equipo con cámaras va a un lugar como un centro comercial o un coliseo, las parejas hacen cola y son entrevistadas – explicó la castaña

\- supongo que no hay de otra – se resignó Duncan.

\- olvida las dos vueltas, solo prométeme que vas a salir a correr todos los días – le dijo Alice – hay que comenzar con el entrenamiento estratégico.

\- Oye tranquila, está bien saldré a correr, pero relájate – le dijo Duncan algo sorprendido por como Alice había cambiado los planes de la nada – en serio quieres ganar, pero ¿Por qué? Digo sé que es un millón de dólares, pero no es la gran cosa.

\- ya te dije que no puedo decirte porque, pero debes entender, yo necesito el dinero – dijo Alice en un tonó algo más vulnerable.

\- Duncan, no la cuestiones, tiene verdaderos motivos para ganar – agregó Dawn.

Duncan suspiro, realmente ahora estaba convencido de que Alice ocultaba algo grande, pero al menos su contrato no era abusivo con él. A diferencia del que le impuso Courtney, y era un contrato de novios, y aun así, él había accedido. Alice lo había sacado de la cárcel y si bien era un poco difícil, al menos era justa con él, y ese momento de vulnerabilidad, y que fuera amiga de Dawn le demostraba que no era otra chica avariciosa dispuesta a manipular aplastar gente con tal de ganar.

\- de acuerdo, hagámoslo – dijo Duncan…

 **NOTA: Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, perdone por hacerlos esperar por un nuevo capítulo. Desde la próxima los capítulos serán más frecuentes, pero algo más cortos y con formatos alternativos, sobre todo al narrar la parte de la carrera. Por otra parte ¿qué opinan de Alice y Gwen, en el fic hasta ahora? Y claro Pronto aparecerá Courtney. No olviden comentar. Y nos leemos luego.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**NOTA: Hola a todos, actualizando después de años, y me disculpo por eso. Entre en hiatus por problemas personales, pero ahora vuelvo recargada y con ganas de continuar la historia. Y antes un par de cosas.**

 **\- El formato como verán, será algo diferente de los de los otros capítulos (dividido en dos partes).**

 **\- Y En este cap aparecerá Courtney.**

 **Se Busca Compañero**

 **6**

 **Sesión de Entrenamiento Estratégico 1**

\- Bien, lo primero, y lo más urgente es prepáranos para la entrevista – dijo Alice, aun sentada en el suelo, pero recuperando ese tonó autoritario de quien tiene un plan para todo.

\- ¿qué tanto hay que prepararse? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Sabías que Heather y Alejandro adicionaron como pareja para la anterior temporada – respondió Alice con seriedad.

\- No lo sabía – dijo Duncan entendiendo el punto de Alice.

\- Alice estudio el método de selección de los concursantes de todas las producciones de Drama Total, así que si fuera tú, no la cuestionaría – dijo Dawn levantándose – ya me tengo que ir al refugio de animales – explicó, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y de ahí saco un afiche impreso en papel reciclado – Duncan, te espero mañana en el refugio a las ocho de la mañana – dijo entregando el pequeño afiche que contenía la dirección del refugio y algo sobre una campaña de adopción.

\- Estaré ahí –aseguró Duncan.

\- Adiós Alice, nos vemos el lunes se despidió – Dawn, y se fue.

Duncan entonces temió que sin Dawn cerca, Alice fuera a volverse una loca controladora infernal. Pero a suerte la chica de piel clara y cabello negro con mechones morados, siguió tranquila.

\- De acuerdo, tu presencia no nos asegura un puesto, sin mencionar que no eres el favorito de la producción precisamente – dijo Alice.

\- Lo sé, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Duncan de frente.

\- Analicemos un poco como funciona el programa, mi principal objetivo es que no solo sepas seguir mis órdenes, sino que aprendas a seguirme el paso a la hora de elaborar un plan, y lo entiendas – confesó Alice.

\- No entiendo muy bien – dudó el chico del pelo verde.

\- quiero que analices conmigo – dijo Alice.

\- bien – contesto Duncan, pensando en que cuando menos iba a ser interesante intentar comprender las estrategias de Alice.

Alice entonces junto las manos, como rezando, y respiro profundo. Entonces saco de su mochila una carpeta, al abrirla, Duncan vio una lista con los nombres de los concursantes de cada temporada, y al lado un breve descripción del que tipo de persona era ese competidor, por ejemplo "Duncan, Vándalo punk (buen corazón secreto)." O "Gwen, Gótica (naturalmente sociable).", y cosas por el estilo.

\- ¿Notas que hay un patrón? – preguntó Alice.

\- En realidad no veo ningún patrón – cuestionó Duncan.

\- De hecho, no han repetido personalidad, ese es el patrón – explico Alice – Y mira por ejemplo esto – dijo señalando la lista de la temporada de la Isla Pakithew "Ella, Blancanieves (canta hasta por los codos).", "Jazmín, Amazona Australiana (experta en supervivencia)", "Max, Villano de caricatura (muy tonto)" "Sugar, Redneck con delirios de Reyna de Belleza (desagradable y tramposa)".

\- Sí, esa temporada estuvo llena de bichos raros ¿y qué? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- En la Dawn, si bien hubo bichos raros no llegaban al nivel de un Cosplayer que perdió noción de lo que es real, o un conspiranoico cuya existencia giraba en torno a la posibilidad de una invasión zombi, de entre todos ellos, solo 4 califican como normales – explico Alice.

\- déjame adivinar, cada vez el número de personas cuerdas se redujo – Duncan comenzaba a comprender.

\- Exacto – Alice le dio la razón – 11 de tus compañeros de generación pueden ser descritos como normales, y que digamos Sierra, Blayney y Alejandro tampoco son de lo más normal; de la generación La venganza de la Isla, se redujo a 6, y luego terminamos con 4 personas normales en la Isla Pakithew.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo eso nos ayuda a asegurar nuestro ingreso? – dudó Duncan.

\- Pronto llegaremos a eso, pero antes dime ¿por qué crees que agregaron nuevos concursantes al show, y luego renovaron el cast con cada vez más gente rara? – preguntó Alice.

Duncan dudó bastante.

\- para que el público no se aburra – respondió sin estar seguro.

\- Casi – dijo Alice sonriendo tranquila y confiada, entonces levanto una mano y frotó su pulgar contra sus demás dedos. Entonces Duncan rio ligeramente, había entendido ese gesto, pero no esperaba que la respuesta fuera a ser tan simple.

\- Por puto dinero – dijo Duncan en voz alta.

\- exacto, ese programa no tiene ningún tipo de moral, solo les importa hacer dinero, y la formula les ha sido muy rentable, al punto que no les importo poner a un joven que sufría de Trastorno de personalidades múltiples, a sufrir lo que está a un paso de ser tortura – dijo Alice.

\- Bien, ahora dime ¿Cómo se aplica este análisis a la carrera estúpida? – de nuevo Duncan se impacientaba.

\- Me alegra que preguntes – dijo Alice cambiando a una hoja donde estaban anotadas las parejas de concursantes de la Carrera, ahora con el formato "Crimson y Ennui, relación: Amigos (góticos), Dinámica: Compañeros incondicionales, Conflicto: Ninguno, Morbo: Son góticos".

\- Bien, el formato cambia bastante – fue la única conclusión que Duncan sacó.

\- esta fue la única temporada en la que reciclaron algunos de los tipos de personalidades ya usadas con anterioridad, pero vueltas pareja, como los Góticos, las Veganas, Los Cosplayers, o tu amigo Geoff, el cual termino multiplicándose al cuadrado – dijo Alice.

\- Geoff en realidad no es ni tan buen amigo, pero a la hora de festejar, deberías ver como se pone con una lata de cerveza – comentó Duncan.

\- Duncan, concéntrate, este patrón es mucho más complicado que el anterior, aunque tiene los mismo principios, este tiene el triple de complejidad – exigió Alice.

\- Bien, te escucho – dijo Duncan ya algo cansado, no esperaba que alguien le fuera a enseñar el comportamiento interno de aquel Reality.

\- Bien, los individuos, si bien se repitieron dentro de sus conceptos, las dinámicas de pareja son lo nuevo, digo hubo Parejas disfuncionales, Los amigos que querían ser más que amigos, Padre e hijo, madre e hija, Rivales de tenis, hermanas, hermanastros, esas son las nuevas relaciones que debemos tener en cuenta esta lista para no repetir – dijo Alice.

\- Ya lo entendí, pero dime ¿cuándo se complica? Digo eso último fue muy fácil – Duncan se atrevió a retar a Alice.

\- Creo que sabes que desde que tú estuviste en Drama total, siempre manipulan el juego – dijo Alice.

\- Sí, McLean rompió la cerradura del confiscatorio para que alguien viera que Gwen y yo nos besábamos – dijo Duncan recordando el único ejemplo que se le venía a la mente.

\- pero apuesto a que no notaste que vienen haciendo eso desde la segunda temporada, en la primera no pude encontrar un momento así, pero en la segunda sí con eso de forzar el triángulo amoroso entre tu, Gwen y Trent, al igual que devolver a Courtney al juego a propósito, pero principalmente se enfocaron en manipular al público; en la tercera, bueno tu pequeño incidente, y muchos otros más, desde ahí ha sido un desastre – dijo Alice.

\- ¿y cómo manipulan la carrera? – preguntó Duncan, viendo que realmente Alice había hecho su tarea.

\- No eliminan a ningún equipo cuyo conflicto no se haya resuelto, a menos que simplemente se hayan mantenido fuera de peligro, como los góticos y las cadetes, o tenga un conflicto con otro equipo como los patinadores artísticos, que funcionaron de villanos, no lo hacen porque los conflictos son lo que le dan morbo al show – explico Alice.

\- entonces si aparentamos tener conflictos no resueltos, tenemos más posibilidades de no ser descalificados – dijo Duncan.

\- Muy bien, estas aprendiendo – felicitó Alice – y por este mismo concepto, para la audición, debemos mostrar un lado de nuestra relación que sea morbosamente interesante.

\- Bueno, me han dicho que soy un gran actor, ¿entonces que seremos? Amantes, amigos con beneficios, amo y esclava – se puso a bromear Duncan.

\- No creas que es tan fácil como decir vamos a mentir las 24 horas del día, al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz, pero creo que nuestra relación ya es de por sí algo morbosa, hay mezclar verdades con mentiras, y nuestra relación es de "Compañeros por contrato" – dijo Alice tranquila.

\- De acuerdo – se resignó Duncan, viendo que su broma, había fracasado en todos los sentidos – Compañeros por contrato.

\- Eso sí, démosle más morbo, no nos conocemos, no nos llevamos bien, y tú no estás exactamente predispuesto a dejar que yo te mande, y a mí solo me importa ganar, una relación súper disfuncional, forzada por una firma legalizada – dijo Alice.

\- Eso me gusta – admitió Duncan, pues era una idea algo maquiavélica, estaban manipulando a los reyes de la manipulación.

\- Pero para no ser repudiados por el público, y que el público crea que resolvemos nuestro conflicto, terminamos convirtiéndonos poco a poco en los mejores amigos, pero para que el conflicto perdure, no lo vamos a aceptar, yo por mis deseos de victoria y mi orgullo, y tu porque el contrato sigue pareciéndote abusivo a pesar de todo, peleamos, nos reconciliamos, peleamos y volvemos a llevarnos bien – agregó Alice.

\- Tu sí que piensas en todo – se admiró Duncan, entonces a él se le ocurrió una idea – y para que el público te quiera y te apoye, puedes dar la gran revelación de que en realidad necesitas el dinero, y no es solo que quieras ganar.

\- NO – dijo Alice muy severa.

\- Oye, no desmerezcas mis ideas – reclamo Duncan.

\- no lo entiendes – dijo Alice algo preocupada – ¿Cuándo has visto a un concursante de Drama Total que necesite el dinero de verdad? – Cuestionó Alice – y créeme que he visto audiciones rechazadas de chicos, cuyas casa iban a ser embaucadas, o hijos de padres desempleados.

\- ¡¿rechazan a los chicos que de verdad necesitan el dinero?! – se asombró Duncan, nunca lo había pensado.

\- Buscan hambrientos de fama, gente que si no gana, no va a morir ni nada, gente que no lo necesita, para que el público no se sienta mal de que los torturen, así que está prohibido decir que yo necesito el dinero – aclaró Alice sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable de nuevo.

\- Descuida, no lo mencionare – dijo Duncan, pero como si pronunciara una promesa.

\- bien, ya es algo tarde – dijo Alice mirando la hora en su celular – eso es todo por hoy, ensayaremos nuestra falsa relación, en la escuela, y a suerte en este formato no graban las 24 horas del día, así que estaremos a salvo si queremos discutir estrategia.

\- ¿te acompaño a casa? – pregunto Duncan levantándose después de que Alice hizo lo mismo.

\- No es necesario, iré en autobús, de todos modos luego tengo un par de turnos en mi trabajo – respondió Alice, entonces le extendió su carpeta a Duncan – estudia esto si puedes, pero no dejes que nadie lo vea, son solo estadísticas, y modelos conceptuales sobre el show, pero es mejor ser precavidos.

Duncan tomó la carpeta, y vio como Alice se iba sin decir nada más. Pero a medio camino, Alice se volteó hacia Duncan y se despidió agitando una mano. Aquella chica no dejaba de ser un misterio.

 **Día de La Audición**

Aquella semana fue una locura. El domingo al refugio de animales, Duncan termino limpiando excremento de perro y gato hasta le medio día, para que luego el resto de los voluntario del refugio le dijeran que esa era la iniciación, y que desde entonces tendría tareas más agradables. Pues sí, el resto del día, estuvo jugando y alimentando a los animales del refugio, lo cual de hecho, sí le gusto. El resto de la semana hasta el viernes, escuela y trabajo en el salón de tatuajes de Dale. Y durante los almuerzos y descansos en la escuela, a practicar con Alice para la audición. Y todos los días desde entonces, salir a correr a las 5:30 hasta las 6:40 para estar listo para la carrera.

Y aquel sábado en la mañana no era la excepción. Ya eran las 8:00, Duncan después de correr, tomar una ducha, desayunar y tomar un autobús hasta el centro comercial donde se suponía era la audición, y donde se vería con Alice. Duncan solo al llegar, supo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Pues una fila enorme de personas deseando participar estaba presente, y eso que era temprano, las audiciones aún no habían comenzado, pero por lo menos unas mil personas ya hacían fila, al lado del improvisado set que habían construido.

Duncan sintió algo de nerviosismo, pero aun así solo camino por el estacionamiento de ese centro comercial intentando esconder la cara para no ser reconocido por algún entusiasta de los shows de realidad. Entonces sintió que algo en su bolsillo vibraba, reviso y era un mensaje de Alice que acababa de llegarle "Estoy ya formada en el final de la fila, te espero" decía este. Duncan entonces respondió "Ya estoy en el lugar, nos vemos en unos segundos". Entonces se apresuró al final de la fila, y se topó con que Alice estaba ahí, con 5 parejas a su espalda.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en esta fila? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- el que sea necesario, ahora no te acobardes y ven – dijo Alice con coraje.

\- apenas son las ocho de la mañana ¿qué esta gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Pues algunos creo que hasta acamparon, no es de sorprenderse, es así para todos los Realitys, ¿nunca has visto las audiciones de Canadians Got Talent, o algo? – dijo Alice.

\- No en realidad – dijo Duncan.

\- Pues, que no te sorprenda – dijo Alice que se sentaba en el suelo, porque no quería desperdiciar energía.

Duncan calculo que si había mil personas en la fila, entonces eran 500 parejas antes que ellos aproximadamente, y si se les daba una promedio de 4 minutos para la entrevista, entonces esos iban a ser 2000 minutos, lo que era 2000/60 horas, ósea 33 horas, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, entonces Duncan se sentó también en el piso en un mueca de desesperanza.

\- No te pongas así, las entrevistas serán de menos de 3 minutos, y por los módulos que instalaron seguro entrevistaran, dos o tres parejas a la vez – dijo Alice.

Aquello animo a Duncan en todo caso las 500 parejas se convertían en 1500 minutos, que iban a ser divididos, sin ser muy optimistas, en dos grupos de entrevistas simultáneos, que daban 750 minutos, los cuales terminaban convertidos en 12 horas.

\- dijiste que las entrevistas serian de menos de tres minutos, ¿verdad? – pregunto Duncan.

\- Sí, ese tiempo basta para probar a la pareja – respondió Alice.

Y Duncan de nuevo hizo el cálculo, esta vez con 2. 5, en lugar de 3. Y le resultaron como 10 horas. Y en busca de motivación, imagino tres grupos de entrevistas, en lugar de dos, y el tiempo se reducía a 7 horas.

Duncan ya se lamentaba por todo el tiempo que tendría que esperar, cuando la fila comenzó a moverse, lo cual lo obligo a pararse junto con Alice. La fila se movía, y quizá mucho más rápido de lo que Duncan imaginaba, un paso cada medio minuto o algo así, y a veces la cola avanzaba varios pasos tras detenerse mucho tiempo. Cuando de pronto.

\- Oye tú eres Duncan, veterano de Drama Total – dijo Un chico detrás de él y Alice.

\- Sí, ¿se te frece algo? – cuestionó Duncan sin mucho ánimo.

\- Nada en realidad – dijo el chico, pero su sonrisa decía otra cosa – solo quería preguntarte ¿Gwen o Courtney? Digo estuviste con ambas, pero cuál te parecía mejor, digo, en cuerpo Courtney con esas piernas sale ganando, pero quizá Gwen era algo más traviesa – pregunto ese chico, obviamente era un pervertido.

Alice desvió la mirada hacia Duncan.

\- Sabes amigo, ambas al final resultaron una pesadilla, pero aun así creo que ambas son demasiada mujer para un tonto como tú que piensa con sus diminutas bolas antes que con el cerebro – dijo Duncan bastante agresivo, mientras tronaba todos los nudillos de su mano derecha a la vez.

El chico se intimido y se quedó callado. Duncan entonces se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Alice.

\- Bravo – dijo está en un tono algo serio para ser una felicitación.

Duncan solo la miro algo desconcertado. Alice dudo un rato, entonces desvió la mirada.

\- Olvídalo, iba a preguntar algo inoportuno – dijo Alice mientras se apartaba.

Y así la fila fue avanzando. Caótica entre personas ansiosas por la oportunidad de ganar un millón de dólares; una chica a la cual en cierto punto, sentía, que le había vendido su alma; y un pervertido que murmuraba tonterías a su espalda con su amigo idiota.

\- … ¿y esa quién es? – de repente murmuró el amigo idiota.

\- no lo sé, pero cuando menos es un 7, seria quizá un 8 en lencería y tacones – dijo el pervertido.

\- Porque ese puto punky pelo verde siempre anda con chicas tan buenas – se preguntó el amigo idiota…

Hablaban sobre Alice. Duncan podría haber hecho que no se metieran con él, pero Alice. No sabía ni porque le molestaba. Quizá el hecho de que Alice fuera lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía, o simplemente el hecho de que estuvieran hablando así de una chica decente; o tan solo el instinto asesino despertando para liquidar a un par de imbéciles que deshonraban a la humanidad. De cualquier modo, Duncan Presionó el puño, listo para derribarles algunos dientes a aquel para desagradable cuando sintió una mano suave y tibia sobre su puño.

\- Cálmate – le dijo esta de manera suave, algo compasiva.

\- Esos dos me irritan – gruñó Duncan por lo bajo.

\- A mí también, pero no querrás que nos echen de la fila, déjame a mí que me encargue – dijo Alice con esa sonrisa confiada que le decía a Duncan que aquella chica tenía un plan.

Duncan asintió con la cabeza. Alice entonces con una sonrisa que se había generado de manera artificial se giró hacia los dos imbéciles.

\- Hola chicos – les dijo en un tonó coqueto.

\- Hola – respondió el pervertido. El amigo idiota no se confió.

\- saben, estaba escuchando que decían de mí – dijo Alice aun manteniendo la sonrisa – no saben callar esas boquitas sucias – dijo pretendiendo ser linda.

\- Ah – dudo el pervertido.

\- ¿y? – cuestionó el amigo idiota.

Duncan solo vio que Alice hizo un movimiento sutil con las manos, y grande fue su sorpresa al presenciar lo que Alice hacía. En una de las manos de la chica estaba un cuchillo, y el filo estaba contra la entrepierna del pervertido.

\- No deberían hablar así de una señorita que no conocen, quizá esta señorita, haya castrado previamente a unos cuantos, quizá esta señorita sepa cómo hacer que tengan que orinar por un tuvo el resto de su vida, y si gritan, será peor – dijo Alice aun sonriendo.

Los dos chicos miraron a Alice aterrados.

Alice entonces en un movimiento rápido, giro el cuchillo en su mano, se volvió hacia Duncan y guardo el cuchillo en su bolsillo.

Duncan miro aun al pervertido, cuando noto que la entrepierna de su pantalón se mojaba. Se río un poco, y luego miró a Alice la cual sonreía, esta vez honestamente.

\- No me digas, se orino encima – adivino la chica.

\- eso fue genial – dijo Duncan aun divertido con lo de esa escena – recuerdo que también fue genial en "Bonita ensangrentada" – dijo recordando la película de cual Alice sacó ese dialogo.

\- Pues sí, me declaro culpable de plagio, pero ni que fueras a arrestarme – bromeó Alice.

\- oye ¿y ese cuchillo? – preguntó Duncan, no iba juzgarla, de todos modos él solía acostumbrar a llevar una navaja plegable, no para apuñalar gente, como muchos creían, sino por el gusto de dañar propiedad pública, o tallar por aburrimiento.

\- llevo este cuchillo conmigo a veces para pelar fruta durante mis descansos en el trabajo, me puse la chaqueta hoy sin fijarme que estaba ahí, y se me ocurrió usarlo – explico Alice aun sonriendo tranquila.

\- recuérdame no hacerte enojar, parecía que sabias lo que hacías con ese cuchillo – comentó Duncan aun divertido con el asunto.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, el pervertido y el idiota amigo se habían marchado de la fila. Y quienes estuvieran detrás no molestaban. Pero aun así la espera era cansada. Hasta que tras cuatro horas en aquella fila, Duncan por fin vio los módulos de cerca, tres cabinas de entrevistas dispuestas, internos de aquí para allá que ponían orden.

Entonces un chico con granos en la cara, se acercó a la fila repartiendo números y hojas de papel con lápices. Mientras otro chico de pelo largo y grasoso por un megáfono daba las indicaciones.

\- ¡Atención! Llenen los datos que les pide la hoja, antes de entrar a cabina, deben darle la hoja al interno encargado, si pierden la hoja, perderán la oportunidad de ser contactados, menores de 16 años, sí o sí necesitan la presencia de un tutor legal – decía el chico.

Alice rápidamente comenzó a llenar los datos que la hoja pedía. Cosas básicas de ambos como "Nombre completo, Edad, Profesión, Numero de identificación, teléfono de contacto, E-mail" pero luego el cuestionario ya se ponía algo más raro "Antecedente criminales, tipo de sangre, salidas y entradas previas del país, licencia de conducir, alergias…".

\- ¿qué clase de cuestionario es ese? – dudó Duncan.

\- Un cuestionario diseñado para identificar a las mejores victimas – dijo Alice tranquila dándole a Duncan la hoja y el lápiz para que él llenara los datos que ella desconocía.

\- cierto – dijo Duncan algo resignado recordando el entrenamiento estratégico.

\- ya va siendo hora de entrar en nuestros roles – dijo Alice notando que solo unas 7 parejas los separaban de su turno.

\- Descuida, sé que estoy malhumorado porque si bien me sacaste de la cárcel, gracias a un abusivo contrato mi trasero te pertenece y por eso estoy en este loco tren contigo, y no te soporto – dijo Duncan.

\- Y a mí eso no me importa, soy controladora y por mis ansias de victoria y ambición ciega, estoy dispuesta a ser abusiva, te tratare como si me perneciera, lo cual delata que soy egoísta – dijo Alice.

Y con eso ambos comenzaron su actuación.

Tras esperar unos 10 minutos sin hablarse, ya había llegado al momento.

Alice y Duncan vieron como una cabina se desocupaba tras menos de un minuto de entrevista, y dos chicas salían con caras largas, en el fondo, ellas sabían que no las llamarían.

\- Siguiente – pidió un pasante que salió detrás de las chicas rechazadas.

Alice y Duncan entraron a la cabina, entregaron su hoja de registro. Entonces el pasante les dio a ambos un micrófono de oído

\- pónganselos, escucharan a través de estos las indicaciones del director de casting, respondan a las preguntas y no repitan la pregunta, aparte de eso recuerden que si son seleccionados su entrevista será parte de la primer episodio del programa, el director les dirá cuando detenerse, tienen máximo 4 minutos, pero con 3 bastan, vayan a sentarse – indicó el pasante muy cansado.

Duncan y Alice hicieron lo que se les dijo. Duncan desde ya con una actitud desganada, mirado con molestia las cámaras. Alice en cambio se mostraba decidida, pero irritada con Duncan.

\- Bien chicos – de pronto dijo una voz a través del auricular – si me escuchan, asientan – pidió la voz del director del casting el cual estaba detrás de cámaras a través de un cristal a prueba de ruido – cuando la luz verde de la cámara se encienda, comiencen a hablar, luego de eso no se detendrá la grabación.

Duncan y Alice asintieron. Estaban sentados frente a un par de cámaras, detrás de ellos un panel con el logo del programa, y delante luces, micrófonos y las cámaras, detrás del equipo de filmación, sentado en una cómoda silla de oficina, un hombro gordo con audífonos y un micrófono.

\- bien chicos, primero, preséntense, solo nombre, y luego díganme ¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó el hombre rascando su bigote.

Y la luz verde se encendió.

\- Mi nombre es Alice – dijo Alice pretendiendo sonar seria, pero decidida.

\- Duncan – se presentó con molestia y pereza, a lo que Alice hizo una mueca.

\- Bueno nosotros en realidad no nos conocemos muy bien, me hacía falta un compañero para esta competencia y puse un anuncio en línea, y así nos conocimos – explico Alice tratando de sonar interesante.

\- le vendí mi alma a cambio de que me sacara de prisión – dijo Duncan tajante.

Entonces el director preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo definirían su relación? – y parecía algo interesado.

\- Nuestra relación es básicamente por contrato, y uno muy abusivo – comentó Duncan arqueando la espada como si estuviera frustrado.

\- Bueno, ni tan abusivo – decía Alice como si lo que Duncan dijera le molestara, pero no pudiera reprenderle – oye, pon de tu parte – reclamó Alice intentando sonreir.

\- yo no quería volver a este infierno de los realitys – agregó Duncan.

Entonces el director volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿qué opinan uno del otro? – preguntó el director.

\- Duncan es un competidor con experiencia y bastante fuerte, lo respeto por eso, y creo que seremos el mejor equipo – dijo Alice como queriendo salvar la entrevista.

\- ella es una maniaca del control, solo le falta ponerme una correa de perro – la desafío Duncan.

\- retráctate – exigió Alice molesta.

\- Lo siento Preciosa, pero esto es telerrealidad, es hora de mostrar tu verdadero ser – desafió Duncan pasándose de insolente.

\- te recuerdo que yo te saque de la cárcel puedo devolverte a ese mismo agujero si quiero – le dijo Alice con furia, pero confiada.

Duncan gruñó, en lo que el director hizo una pregunta más.

\- ¿Por qué quieren ganar el millón?

\- soy una persona con muchas ambiciones y con el talento y la audacia para lograrlo, no me importa ensuciarme, no me importa a quien tenga que vencer, quiero ese millón de dólares, y lo voy a ganar – desafío Alice con convicción.

\- y yo no quiero volver a prisión – agrego Duncan frustrado.

Entonces la luz verde se apagó.

\- Eso es todo chicos, si son seleccionados los contactaremos al correo que dejaron, y los resultados serán anunciados la siguiente semana – les dijo el director de Casting.

Alice salió molesta, casi arrojándole el auricular al pasante, y Duncan salió frustrado, aunque él si le entrego el auricular al pasante con más cuidado.

\- Si no lo logramos será tu culpa – le reclamó Alice a Duncan – y juró que te golpeare si me vuelves a decir "preciosa".

\- ¿Cómo si eso me intimidara? – desafío Duncan.

Ambos salieron por la puerta molestos, no se hablaron en lo caminaban alejándose de los módulos.

\- Oye Duncan, ya enserio, ni se te ocurra decirme preciosa de nuevo – dijo Alice más calmada.

\- No sería mala idea que lo use como recursos recurrente para molestarte – dijo Duncan sonriendo confiado.

\- tienes razón – dijo Alice pensándolo – y por cierto, deberías pensar en ser actor, aunque para eso tendrías que deshacerte de los piercing – bromeó Alice.

\- entonces ¿crees que salió bien? – preguntó Duncan.

\- bueno, el director se interesó en nosotros, y la entrevista no pudo haber salido mejor, así que espero que eso baste – dijo Alice con un ligero nerviosismo.

Duncan sentía cierta satisfacción de haber hecho algo bien, y de que Alice se lo reconociera. No muchas cosas en su vida habían salido de acuerdo al plan, pero aquello le demostraba en cierto modo que no era un bueno para nada. Duncan avanzo cerca de Alice sintiéndose tranquilo, a pesar de que la duda sobre si serían elegidos aun permaneciera latente. Se sentía a gusto hasta cierto punto después de haber esperado en una fila por casi 5 horas para pelearse con Alice frente a una cámara. Pero la paz se interrumpió cuando Duncan vio entre la multitud que aun esperaba en la fila a cierta chica de pelo negro con mechones azules, pero no solo era su ex novia gótica, sino que venía acompañada de alguien más, una castaña de piel morena.

\- mierda – dijo Duncan por lo bajo.

\- ¿qué ocurre? – se preocupó Alice.

\- nada – mintió Duncan – solo vámonos, tú tienes que trabajar.

Pero claro, Alice era demasiado lista como para saber que algo ocurría, y entonces vio a Gwen y Courtney en la fila.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? – cuestionó Alice señalando a las dos.

\- bien, mis dos ex más famosas están aquí – dijo Duncan algo frustrado – solo vámonos.

Alice entonces tomó a Duncan del brazo, casi arrastrándolo con sutileza, lo conducía cerca de ambas. Duncan no podía entender que quería lograr su compañera.

Cuando Alice pasó cerca de Gwen, saludó, Duncan solo trato de no lucir como si lo arrastraran y apresuro el paso desviando la cara. Pero antes de esto tuvo tiempo de ver, Gwen encorvada con los brazos cruzados le daba la espalda a Courtney quien llenaba el dichoso formulario de inscripción con una sonrisa a medias.

\- Hola Gwen – saludó Alice, y ahora que Duncan lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Alice interactuar con Gwen en la escuela.

\- Hola Alice – saludó Gwen mostrando molestia, pero tranquila, Alice no era lo que le molestaba. Entonces notó a Duncan - ¡Duncan! – exclamó al verlo.

\- ¿Duncan? – dudó Courney que recién quitaba los ojos del formulario, y hacia una mueca incomoda.

Alice recién detuvo su marcha.

\- Solo vámonos Alice – pidió Duncan al darse cuenta de que tenía en frente a sus dos ex novias, y a las dos féminas que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

\- ¿Creí que Dawn iba a ser tu compañera para la carrera? – cuestionó Gwen.

\- Ella tampoco quiere volver a concursar, bueno, después de que me rechazaste, puse un anuncio en línea, y lo conseguí a él – dijo Alice como ignorando a su compañero – creí que no volverías al negocio de los realitys jamás – cuestionó Alice.

\- Me están obligando a competir – respondió Gwen.

\- Oye, repartiremos el millón en partes iguales, y seguro somos el mejor equipo, nada puede salir mal – de repente dijo Courtney algo nerviosa y culpable.

\- ¡No voy a hablarte! – gruñó Gwen a Courtney.

\- bueno nos vemos, tenemos que irnos – dijo Alice tranquila retirándose.

Duncan no dijo nada y apresuró el paso.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!? – Reclamó Duncan – no quiero nada que ver con Gwen o con Courtney.

\- Pues lo siento, gracias a ellas entraremos al programa – dijo Alice.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Duncan algo indignado.

\- El fandom de Drama Total odio el final del triángulo amoroso entre ustedes, tú en la cárcel, ellas siendo amigas, para que luego Courtney se quedé con Scott y luego los traicione a él y a Gwen, seguro nos meterán por ti, se nota que Gwen aun esta resentida con Courtney, ya eso de por sí es morboso, de verdad no quiero que esto termine mal ni que salgas herido o humillado, pero así son las cosas – dijo Alice con algo de pena.

\- ¿enserio? – cuestionó Duncan.

\- Lo peor será que seguro intentaran manipular los desafíos para que termines cerca de ellas, puedo intentar contrarrestar las cosas, pero ahora mismo tienes que sincerarte ¿aun sientes algo, por más mínimo que sea por alguna de ellas, o por las dos? – interrogó Alice con bastante seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

Duncan dudo unos segundos, luego gruñó y desvió la mirada.

\- Soy un hombre, los sentimientos no vienen del corazón exactamente – dijo Duncan frustrado – Odio a Courtney, pero aún me atrae, me irrita, pero eso me gusta – confesó – aunque hubo un momento, uno muy breve en el cual creí que Courtney me cambiaria, un momento en el que realmente estuve contento, hasta pensé que lo nuestro seria para siempre, que estaríamos juntos – entonces Duncan recordó el tatuaje – aunque ahora solo queda la atracción.

\- ¿y Gwen? – preguntó Alice algo más amable.

\- Con ella es diferente, fuimos mejores amigos, no habíamos hablado mucho durante la primera temporada, pero después de la fiesta de Owen, éramos inseparables – rememoró Duncan – no estoy muy seguro ni de lo que siento por ella, estoy muy enojado con ella, y a la vez la extraño, pero no quiero verla, quizá jamás debimos ser más que amigos, mandamos a la mierda nuestra amistad – termino respondiendo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Alice, trataba de ser comprensiva, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer – yo te di la oportunidad de salir de la prisión, quizá debías salir por otras razones además de ser mi compañero, quizá debías terminar con ciertos asuntos.

\- Aprecio el intento, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor – dijo Duncan metiendo las manos a los bolsillos y caminando lentamente.

\- sabes que al final vas a tener que arreglar tus pendientes con ambas – dijo Alice antes de decir adiós durante aquel fin de semana.

Mientras Duncan y Alice tomaban caminos separados alejándose de la audición. Gwen y Courtney permanecían en la fila. Gwen seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su ex amiga, y esta estaba ya algo impaciente de que esta siguiera recia a responderle.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento, no estuvo bien haber conspirado para eliminarte junto con Scott, pero ya pasó y me disculpe – decía Courtney sin entender como era que Gwen no era capaz de aceptar su disculpa.

\- ¿te estas escuchando a ti misma? – le cuestionó Gwen.

\- Era solo un estúpido programa ¿a quién le importa? – dijo Courtney.

\- Ese estúpido programa me enseño quien eres en realidad, amigas por sobre los chicos, si claro, resultaste ser una gran amiga, una que conspira en tu contra – reclamó Gwen – no quiero que me hables, y ahora que Duncan esta en mi escuela y de pronto se junta con Alice – renegó Gwen.

\- Oye, esta competencia es mi disculpa, haré que ganemos y dividiremos el millón a la mitad, sé que lo necesitas para pagar la universidad – trató de justificar Courtney – y a propósito ¿Quién es Alice? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Alice es la chica que estaba con Duncan, intento convencerme de que fuera su compañera para la carrera, aparte de eso solo escuche rumores de que empujo a su ultimo novio de un acantilado y que este quedó en coma, o murió, no sé, creí que solo eran tonterías – Gwen se dio la molestia de aclararle eso a Courtney – Y ya que te estoy hablando en contra de mi voluntad, aclaremos algo – dijo molesta, esta vez mirando de frente a Courtney – no estaría aquí si no fuera que mi madre quiere que deje de salir con mis amigos góticos, me dijo que si te acompañaba en la carrera pagaría la mitad de mi auto.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento mucho, de verdad – Courtney solo insistió sin saber que más hacer.

El arrepentimiento de Courtney, en realidad, era verdadero. Tras "retirarse" como competidora de Drama Total, Courtney pensó que volvería a su vida normal, alumna modelo, presidenta de la clase, prospecto para ser becada, y así continuar su vida a pesar de que el millón se le hubiese escapado cuatro veces, pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo. En su escuela de repente los chicos y las chicas empezaron a tratarla de una manera diferente. Courtney no era de tener muchos amigos, pues al final era la alumna modelo de la escuela, la chica que prefería recordarle al profesor que había tarea cuando todos habían acordado no decir nada al respecto, la que solo era amable cuando le convenía. Courtney siempre ignoro esto, pues al fin y al cabo a pesar de ser bonita, era algo anónima, pero todo se le revirtió tras regresar del programa, ahora gozando de una enorme fama. Ahora nadie se le acercaba, incluso aquellos que antes le hablaban. Las chicas escribían cosas feas sobre ella en los baños, acerca de su manía de cambiar de chico cada temporada (primero Duncan; Justin segundo, de regreso a Duncan en la misma temporada; la tercera comienza con Duncan, y luego viene Alejandro; y finalmente Scott). Las chicas que solían apoyar a Courtney con sus proyectos como presidenta del consejo estudiantil u organizadora de eventos, ahora le rehuían, recordando que Courtney estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Los chicos de repente le prestaban más atención, pero le tenían menos respeto. Y al final Courtney se había quedado completamente sola.

Ella se lo había buscado, y era consiente, pero recordaba que ella solo por ser ella le había agradado a Gwen, y por ello quería recuperar la amistad de ambas. Seria difícil, pero Courtney estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo tan sola. Le hablo a la mamá de Gwen, la cual en sus palabras, estaba cansada de ver a su hija juntándose con chicas de luto, agujereadas por todas partes, sin color en la piel. Courtney la convenció de ayudarla, y dado que, aunque fuera triste, en realidad Courtney no sabía mucho acerca de cómo funcionaba la amistada, lo mejor que se le ocurrió, fue volver al punto donde eran amigas, en otro Reality. No le importaba volver a ese tormento, con tal de ya no sentirse sola, para ese punto estaba desesperada.

Y ahí fue cuando por fin Courtney y Gwen llegaron a la inicio de la fila, entregaron su hoja de inscripción. En eso el pasante en turno salió de la cabina.

\- Siguientes – les indico a las chicas…

 **NOTA: Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap extra largo, en compensación de no haber actualizado en siglos… quisiera saber si les gusto el rumbo que toma la historia? Y con quien creen que deba quedarse Duncan? Y Creen que Alice es una Mary Sue (un amigo me lo planteo y no puedo dejar de cuestionármelo)? De cualquier modo gracias por leer, y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
